Bella Hale is Rosalie Swan
by A Pride All Our Own
Summary: Bella wants immortality. Rosalie wants a human life. On Friday the 13th, a curse will be awakened and Bella and Rosalie will be forced to see life from each other's eyes. "We can't tell anyone. This is just like the earthquake last night. You and I only felt it. They'll think we've completely lost it!" AU, body switching, normal pairings, during eclipse, Rated M for mature language
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. I'm just having fun with her characters ;)

**AN: this is an idea that popped into my head. I might continue it if people enjoy it. I am also looking for a beta reader so if anyone is interested in doing that please PM me.**

Friday, April 13th 2006

Prologue

"Go blather to someone else about the joys of becoming a newborn."Rosalie didn't know how she did it, but Bella knew just how to get underneath her ice cold, marble-like skin.

"Okay. Rosalie, I don't understand what I did to make you hate me so much." Bella spoke softly from behind the blonde goddess. Rosalie did feel a little guilty for treating Bella like shit. Though, she did have her reasons.

"I don't hate you" Rosalie replied, looking at Bella's slowly approaching form from over her shoulder. "I don't particularly like you, but..." Rosalie sighed, "Bella I envy you."

"_What?" _the human girl asked in disbelief. "That's ridiculous"

"No, it's not" Rosalie cut in, "You have a choice. I didn't. None of us did. But you do and you're choosing wrong!" Bella continued to stare at Rosalie with her mouth agape and Rosalie rolled her eyes at her.

"I don't' care how miserable your human life is" Rosalie murmured as she looked down at her perfectly manicured nails and frowned.

"_How can she be so ungrateful?" _Rosalie thought to herself.

"My life is _not _miserable!" Bella muttered defensively. She cautiously walked over to Rosalie's side and mimicked the way she was leaning against the ledge of the porch. "It's not perfect, nobody's life is perfect".

"Mine was. Absolutely perfect. There were things I still wanted...to be married with a nice house and a husband to kiss me when I came home. But mostly I wanted a baby." Rosalie stared off into the distance, swallowing back the lump in her throat.

"Rosalie" Bella placed a warm, comforting hand on her shoulder. The little charm bracelet that Jacob Black had given her as a graduation gift hung delicately from her wrist. The amethyst gem dangling beside the hand carven, wooden wolf glowed mysteriously against Bella's pale skin. Both girls were oblivious to its glowing and the danger that the gem held.

"Your life is still perfect" Bella argued.

"_How can Rosalie not be happy with the life that she has?" _Bella wondered.

Bella desperately wanted to be a vampire. The amount of times that Edward had rejected her in the bedroom was really starting to irk her nerves. She was a hormonal teenager for goodness sakes! She had needs too! And she honestly did not want to look like an old fart when Edward still looked like a Greek god.

"_Don't touch me_" Rosalie warned in a threatening voice. Bella quickly removed her hand as if she had been burnt by a hot stove and staggered back.

"What did I do?" Bella asked alarmed.

"You were being yourself" Rosalie turned around sharply to glare at her. "Is this what you want Bella?"

Rosalie bared her sharp fangs at Bella and lowered down into a crouch position. Bella's eyes grew wide in fear.

"Do you want to be constantly thinking about sucking the life out of some poor helpless animal or an innocent human being like _Charlie_ for example?"

"I don't want to be a monster. I want to live like you do Rosalie, to be able to live for an eternity with the man that I love". Rosalie threw her head back and laughed. Edward and Bella weren't in love. Their relationship was purely based on obsession. He's obsessed with her blood and she's obsessed with his body. End of story.

"Well I want to live like you too Bella. Be able to live a human life with Emmett as my husband and a beautiful child to call our own. I want to grow old and watch our children have children, but not everybody gets what they want!"

Bella flinched at both Rosalie's words and the sound of thunder that erupted from the night sky. The force of the thunder was so powerful that it caused the ground to shake beneath their feet. The furniture around them shook violently as well, sending things crashing to the ground.

"What's happening?" Bella gasped. Rosalie herself was startled by the sudden earthquake and tried to steady herself against the ledge of the balcony.

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning shot through the sky and landed in between the two girls. Bella jumped back from where the bolt hit, tripped on her loose shoelace, and let out a shriek as she tumbled to the ground.

The earthquake didn't last for too long, but it did leave behind a lot of damage. Once Rosalie was sure it was over, she let go of the ledge and assessed the damage done to the porch.

"What was that?" Bella asked, hissing in pain as she sat up.

"It felt like an earthquake?" Rosalie answered, though it came out like a question.

"It was so sudden and then it just disappeared" Bella too was quite perplexed.

"Bella" Edward flung open the screen door and immediately ran over to Bella's side. "What happened out here?" Edward gestured to the damaged porch and then sent Rosalie an accusing look.

"Don't give me that look Edward; I didn't do anything to your precious human!" Rosalie spat. Shortly after Edward's arrival, all the other Cullen's came rushing out onto the porch.

"Wait, Jasper! You might want to stay inside." Edward warned Jasper before he could take another step out onto the porch. Jasper looked over at Bella's bloodied knees and swallowed back the venom building in his mouth.

"I'm fine!" Jasper growled out, a bit offended by Edward's lack of trust in him.

"_That incident happened over a year ago! Don't you think it's time to let it go now?" _Jasper thought angrily.

"Carlisle I need some rubbing alcohol and some bandages for Bella's wounds" Edward ordered his father, ignoring Jasper's thought.

"Jeez Edward, it's only a few scrapes I can take care of it myself you know!" Bella huffed. He always treated her like a baby. She was capable of looking after herself. She was eighteen after all.

"Bella, it's my job to make sure you are safe" Edward murmured. Bella sighed loudly and shook her head in frustration. She couldn't wait to be a vampire already.

"What happened?" Esme demanded when she found her favourite plant pot broken beyond repair.

"An earthquake" Both Rosalie and Bella said in unison. All of the Cullen's looked between the two girls as if they were crazy.

"I didn't feel an earthquake? Nor did I see one coming..." Alice piped in.

"Well it happened!" Rosalie snapped. She was getting sick and tired of all of the accusing looks her family members were sending her.

"Ok, clean this up" Esme ordered her eldest daughter. Rosalie grumbled to herself as she retrieved the broom and dustpan from the kitchen.

"Babe, I believe you" Emmett purred from behind Rosalie as he snaked his arms around her waist, pulled her into his muscular chest, and placed a soft kiss on the back of her neck. Rosalie closed her eyes and sighed in content. She didn't know what she would do if she ever lost Emmett.

* * *

><p>Later on that evening, everyone seemed to have forgotten about the whole earthquake incident except for one,<p>

_Alice._

Edward had left to drop Bella off at her house when Alice suddenly felt a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something bad was coming but she was blind to what it was.


	2. The Awakened Curse

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. I'm just having fun with her characters ;)

**AN: Thank you to all the people that reviewed and alerted this story. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>- The Awakened Curse

Rosalie's monkey man sat impatiently on the living room couch, awaiting Edwards's arrival. Alice had informed her family of her strange feeling and felt that everyone should be on alert. That was not the main reason for Emmett's distress though. He was more concerned about his ice princess locking herself away in their bedroom and refusing to let him in.

"_I just want some alone time Emmett. It's not you, it's me. Wait, that didn't come out right! You know what? Just never mind. I love you."_ were her exact words.

Rosalie was not usually an indecisive person. She always knew exactly what she wanted to say and how she wanted to say it. She was also never one to seclude herself when she was upset. She let the whole house know how she was feeling and made them suffer with her. So, she was either planning on breaking up with him or her family was really starting to get to her. He hoped it was the latter.

Alice too was waiting impatiently for her younger brother's return. Not being able to see her visions made her completely useless to her family. She hated being blind because it always resulted in something terrible happening. Like that time when Jasper was extremely close to having Bella for dinner. Or that one time she missed out on a really great sale at her favourite designer store. She shuddered at the memories and continued to stare blankly at the television screen.

By this point, Jasper was about ready to march down to Italy and allow the Volturi to rip him to shreds. He wished he could turn off his powers so he wouldn't have to feel every emotion from every person in the goddamn house. The worst experience Jasper had was when he was minding his own business, reading a book on the civil war, when he suddenly felt a wave of lust coming from another room. The lust had affected him greatly and well... the rest is self explanatory.

"Emmett!" the scarred beauty growled, "Can you _please_ pick a channel already!"

Emmett's anxiety had him flicking back and forth through random channels on their T.V and it was really testing Jasper's patience.

"Sorry man".

Edward finally walked through the front door and was met with three pairs of relieved eyes.

"So what the hell is going on?"

* * *

><p>Rosalie had locked herself away in her and Emmett's bedroom, secluding herself from the rest of the family. She wanted to escape her accusing family members and their ridiculous assumptions.<p>

"_Rose. What really happened out there?" Alice squeaked in her annoying high pitched voice._

"_Rosalie, I thought you understood what I said about Bella being family now?" Carlisle voiced in disappointment._

"_I agree with your father. I am very disappointed in your behaviour young lady" Esme added._

Rosalie growled at her flashback and ripped open one of the fluffy pillows beside her until only feathers remained. If it wasn't for Emmett holding her back, Rosalie would have left the Cullen clan a long time ago.

"Rosalie!" Carlisle called calmly from the other side of the bedroom door "Edward's back now. The family is going hunting to get prepared for anything that might be coming our way". Rosalie sat silently on her bed, ignoring Carlisle and waiting for him to leave. She had no interest in going hunting with her "so called family". Carlisle stood outside his daughter's door for a few more seconds before sighing and joining the rest of his family downstairs.

"She's staying" Carlisle announced to everyone.

"I'll stay with her" Emmett decided.

"If something is coming Emmett, we need you to be prepared. You're one of our strongest fighters" Carlisle paused, "I know you're worried about Rosalie but she'll come around eventually". Emmett nodded reluctantly, he knew Carlisle was right. Sometimes Emmett wished he and Rosalie could just run away together and start a family of their own. Though, Emmett would never do that to Esme. He loved her like she was his real mother.

Rosalie had heard everything that was spoken from downstairs and felt guilty for shutting her husband out. Whenever she was annoyed with her family, Emmett would always be there for her. Rosalie sprawled out across her bed and rested her head on the only pillow she hadn't destroyed yet. She was tired emotionally but she was feeling it physically as well. Her eyelids were starting to get heavy and she had this overwhelming urge to close them.

* * *

><p>Bella expected Edward to stay the night but he told her that he had received an urgent text message from Alice. He obviously didn't mention anything more than that. Edward always kept secrets from Bella for "her own good".<p>

"_Own good_ _my ass!_" Bella thought to herself.

Bella watched her vampire boyfriend gracefully jump out of her window and disappear into the night. After slamming her window shut, she slipped back into her bed. She always dreaded the nights she spent without Edward. Mostly because of the nightmares she would have when he was gone. She eventually drifted off to sleep.

"_Ok Edward, I'm coming over now." Bella hung up her phone and started up her truck. Edward had sounded urgent on the phone and she tried her hardest to get to the Cullen's house as fast as she was capable of going in her beaten up truck. When she finally arrived, she quickly made her way up the front steps and into the house. It was dark and quiet and she expected Edward to have already greeted her at the front door. She cautiously walked further into the house, searching for Edward in every room that she passed by._

"_Edward?" her voice echoed eerily in the empty mansion._

_That's when she heard a noise coming from the back porch. Bella looked through the already open screen door and found Rosalie leaning against the ledge of the porch. Something was off..._

"_Rosalie, where is Edward?" Bella asked as she walked towards her._

"_Not here." She replied bluntly._

"_Then why would he ask me to come over?"Bella asked suspiciously. _

"_I asked him too." She replied in the same blunt tone._

"_Why?"_

"_So I can finish what I started!" the blonde snapped, suddenly revealing her face. Her eyes were a scarlet colour and there was dried blood that had leaked down the side of her mouth, trailed down her chin, and stained her no longer white blouse. Bella shrieked but was interrupted by the overpowering sound of thunder. The ground began to shake beneath their feet and the porch slowly started to split down the middle. Rosalie grabbed Bella's arm to keep her from falling into the gaping hole forming behind them._

"_Rosalie you saved me!" Bella said gratefully._

"_Like I said, I need to finish what I started" Rosalie sunk her sharp teeth into Bella's soft flesh and released her into the fiery hole behind them. The last thing Bella saw before the hole swallowed her completely was her reflection. _

Bella screamed as she jolted awake in an unfamiliar bedroom, covered in feathers.

**TBC**

**-SweetDimpelzz**


	3. Who's in my body?

**AN: I made a trailer for this story to help everyone get an idea of where it's going. The link is on my profile so go check it out!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>- Who's in my body?

_Rosalie called Emmett's name as soon as she heard her family return from their hunting trip. Emmett immediately arrived outside their bedroom door when he heard her call him. The door swung open to reveal a very guilty looking Rosalie._

"_Emmy bear" she cooed._

"_Rosy poo" he pouted, "I've missed you sweetheart"._

"_I missed you too Em" she confessed._

"_Being Rosalie deprived is not a good look ya know" Emmett joked before capturing Rosalie's lips with his own._

"_I know. I've been a bad girl." Rosalie murmured against his warm lips, "I think I need to be punished"._

"_Hmmm, I think that can be arranged" Emmett growled playfully. In that instant, Rosalie found herself flying through the air and landing into the soft mattress behind her. Emmett lay down on top of her and began spoiling her with sweet kisses to the parts of her body that were exposed. _

"_I love you so much Bella" Emmett mumbled against Rosalie's neck. _

"_You what?" Rosalie asked in disbelief. _

"_I said I love you Beep, Beep, Beep..."_

Rosalie shot up in her bed covered in sticky sweat. She silenced the device that caused the ruckus and wiped up the saliva that was leaking out the side of her mouth. She groaned in disgust but then froze.

"_Where am I?" _she thought, slightly disoriented.

It took her a few moments to realise she was in Bella's bedroom. The picture on the bedside table of Bella and Edward was the reason to her sudden acknowledgment.

Fear started to snake its way into Rosalie's stomach causing her to leap off the bed and make a quick dash to the bedroom door. This must be a cruel and sick joke. On her way to the door, she caught a glimpse of something unusual in the mirror. Rosalie took a few steps back to glance at it. What she saw reflected back made her scream bloody murder.

"Bells!" She heard a bass voice yell from the other side of the door. The mysterious man banged desperately on the weak wooden door before managing to knock it open. Rosalie recognized the man to be Chief Swan, Bella's father.

"Chief Swan?" Rosalie gasped in shock.

"Chief Swan?" Charlie repeated in irritation "I let Charlie slide but _Chief Swan_? That's pushing it Bells".

Rosalie stared up at him, mouth agape, before running back to the bed she woke up in. She buried her face into the purple pillow before letting out a bloodcurdling scream. Charlie rushed over to his daughter's side and rubbed her back in soothing circles.

"What's wrong baby girl? Please tell me" he begged. It was like last year all over again. When the Cullen's left, Charlie's little angel turned into an emotionless zombie. She woke him up every night with the same bloodcurdling scream she used seconds ago. Now it was happening all over again! He couldn't afford to lose his little girl a second time. But when she spoke, he was surprised to hear what was actually tormenting her.

"I have no boobs!" she cried, "My ass is as flat as a piece of paper! My hair feels like straw and my breath smells like sewage water!" Rosalie sobbed into the pillow. Charlie stared blankly at his daughter and slowly backed away from her bed.

"Uhh" Charlie was at a complete loss for words. He didn't know how to deal with girls and their raging hormones. You could even ask Renee about that one. That's the main reason why they split up in the first place.

"You should call your mom" Charlie suggested. If it was that time of month, he was going to stay at a safe distance, "I also made you some breakfast. Scrambled eggs and bacon... You're favourite?"

Rosalie made a gagging noise into the pillow and Charlie took that as his cue to leave.

"Women" he sighed as he took off for work.

Rosalie continued to sob into her pillow until there were no more tears left to produce.

"This is all just a dream" she told herself. She would wake up any minute now in her own body.

_Who am I kidding? Vampires don't dream! _A thought suddenly occurred to her.

"If I'm in Bella's body... Who's in mine?"

* * *

><p>Bella spat a feather out of her mouth that had stuck itself to her tongue. She had to pick out a few feathers from her hair as well, which was surprisingly soft and silky.<p>

"_What the hell happened here?"_ she thought, staring at the feather covered bed, "and where am I?"

She gracefully jumped out of the bed and opened up the bedroom door.

"Hello?" She jumped slightly at the Bell-like sound that was her voice. Bella now recognised the house as the Cullen mansion. Bella didn't recall spending the night here? And even if she did, she would have woken up curled in Edward's arms...

"Edward!" she called. This was starting to remind her of the nightmare she had last night and was suddenly anxious to find him. Just as Bella was about to walk down the stairs, she heard the front door open and a bunch of footsteps flood into the house.

Weird. She was never able to hear when the Cullen's were coming. That's usually why Emmett was always successful in sneaking up on her when she least expected it.

"Rose?" she heard Emmett's baritone voice bark "Rosy Posey?"

She hears his loud footsteps marching up the stairs and sees the macho man himself appear around the corner.

"There you are" Emmett sighed in relief "Didn't you hear me calling you?"

Bella would have assumed Rosalie was standing right behind her but she was quickly convinced she wasn't when Emmett had her suddenly pinned against the wall. He leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"I want you..._now_!" He growled. His huge hands made their way down her body to rest on her ass. Bella's eyes grew wide in fear as she tried to shove him away.

"Emmett! What are you doing!" she cried hysterically.

"I'm about to make love with my wife" he groaned as his lips attached themselves to her collar bone. Bella was now frantically trying to escape Emmett's iron grasp. She luckily managed to slip through an open gap and booked it to the bedroom she came out of. She slammed the door shut and turned the lock. A split second after, Emmett crashed into the door, nearly taking it off its hinges.

"Not again Rose!" Emmett whined as he attempted to open the locked door. "If you don't open this door right now, I'm going to break it down!" Bella heard the determination in his voice and knew he wasn't screwing around. It wouldn't be impossible for him to knock the door down. Vampire or not, Emmett was huge!

Bella slowly walked backwards. Any minute now, Emmett was going to burst through that door and jump her. When she felt the bed hit the back of her legs, she sat down. She was now hyperventilating and nearly jumped out of her skin when a cell phone vibrated beside her.

"How convenient!" Bella thought. She would call Edward and tell him to save her from Emmett who was currently losing his mind. Bella reached for the iPhone and read the caller ID. Bella recognized the number as her home phone number and stared at it with a baffled expression. One, why would Charlie still be at home? And two, how and why does he have this number? She quickly picked up in order to have the answers to her questions.

"Hello?" Bella spoke.

"Hello? Bella?" Bella dropped the phone in fear of hearing her voice on the other end of the line. She desperately searched for the cell phone again and placed it to her ear.

"Hello? Hello?" Rosalie asked impatiently on the other end of the line.

"Y-yes" Bella said reluctantly.

"Bella listen to me! I don't know how this is possible but we've somehow switched bodies!" Rosalie nearly screamed into the phone.

"W-what?" Bella stuttered "No! That's not possible!"

"BELLA SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!" Rosalie yelled, "GET DRESSED AND MEET ME AT THE FORKS DINER IN TEN!"

Bella pulled the phone from her ear and tried to understand what Rosalie was telling her. She looked down at herself and realised that she was wearing only a pair of lacy underwear and a skimpy bra to match it. Her head snapped up to the door as she realised why Emmett was acting like a psycho. It all made sense now. She was Rosalie. Bella screamed into the phone at her sudden comprehension.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN TO ME!" Rosalie growled out, losing her patience in a matter of two seconds "MEET ME AT THE DINER IN TEN MINUTES!"

"We have to tell someone!" Bella choked out, completely ignoring Rosalie "Emmett's about to rape me!" Bella heard Rosalie sigh loudly before trying to answer in a calm tone.

"We can't tell anyone. This is just like the earthquake last night. You and I only felt it. They'll think we've completely lost it!" She paused, "As for Emmett... just tell him you're not in the mood. But Bella listen carefully! Don't let him get his arms around you! If he does then you're screwed."

Bella swallowed thickly, "I'm telling Edward. He'll believe me."

"Good luck with that" Rosalie laughed humourlessly "Your in my body remember?"

Bella groaned in frustration and accidently crushed the iPhone in the process with her inhuman strength. The only thing she could do right now was follow Rosalie's orders and hope for the best. Bella got dressed at vampire speed and braced herself for Emmett's reappearance.

Emmett finally burst through the door and found Rosalie backed into the far corner of their bedroom.

"Quit teasing me babe" Emmett smirked as he made his way over to Bella.

"Emmett, I'm n-not in the mood!" Bella blurted out. Emmett frowned in disappointment.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious. I have somewhere to go." Bella replied confidently.

"Let me drive you-"

"No!" she snapped a little harsher than intended. Bella felt guilty for snapping when she looked up at Emmett's pained expression.

"Rose. I don't know what I did... but I am truly sorry" Emmett apologized, his voice filled with emotion. Bella was about to say more when Emmett put his hand up to stop her.

"I'll leave you alone" he disappeared into the hallway, leaving Bella in an emotional wreck. She felt terrible. Was there something going on between Emmett and Rosalie? She would have to ask her that when she saw her. Bella made her way downstairs and was met with the curious stares of the remaining Cullen's. Her eyes landed on Edward's and they immediately softened. Edward glared back in response. It was like a huge slap to the face. In a rush to escape Edwards's heated glare, she ran to the garage. Looking around her, Bella noticed a plethora of cars to choose from. Alice knowingly came bouncing through the garage door and handed Bella a pair of keys.

"I saw that you needed these" Alice's usual happy tone was replaced with a drained one.

"Thanks" Bella replied, staring into Alice's eyes intensely. She was hoping Alice saw the reason to what happened to her and Rosalie. Alice just gave her a quick hug before going back into the house.

"Damnit!" Bella cursed. She looked down at the keys in her hand and noticed they belonged to the red Ferrari in the far corner of the garage.

"Where's my truck when you need it?"

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you guys think? Many of you alerted but didn't review. Reviews inspire me to continue writing. Just a heads up ;)<strong>


	4. This means war!

**AN: Link to the trailer I made for this story is on my profile under "Bella Hale is Rosalie Swan". **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>- This means war!

"Alice, are you alright darlin'?" Jasper asked his wife who was currently pacing around their bedroom.

"I don't know Jazzy. My visions aren't making any sense!" The pixie let out a frustrated sigh.

"Tell me what you're seeing sugar, maybe I can help?" Jasper offered, patting the spot beside him on their bed. Alice nodded gratefully and sat down beside him. She focused on getting the vision she had moments ago. After a long five minutes, her eyes finally glazed over and she was brought to another place.

"_Rosalie and Bella are sitting in a secluded booth. In a diner I think. They're talking... well more like arguing, but I can't hear what their arguing about" _She muttered to her confused mate. She came back to reality and shook her head.

"The vision just cuts off like that. I don't understand it Jazz. I can feel that there is something wrong but some kind of force is blocking me from knowing" She buried her face into his toned chest, trying to seek comfort from him. He knowingly wrapped his arms around her tiny body and kissed the top of her head.

"Why would they be hanging out in a Diner? Rosalie hates her..." Jasper thought aloud.

"That's why I am so confused-" Alice was cut off by Jasper's sudden outburst.

"The earthquake! Out on the porch last night, remember? No one felt it but them!"

"You're right..." Alice pursed her lips, deep in thought. "But what the hell does it mean?"

**Forks Diner**

"How the hell does an earthquake make us switch bodies!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"I don't think it was just the earthquake" Bella pondered. "Do you remember the name of that comedy starring Lindsay Lohan and Jamie Lee Curtis?

"Freaky Friday? That movie is fictional Bella, le-" Bella cut her off.

"No, that's it! Yesterday was Friday the 13th! I wished for an immortal life like yours and you wished for a human life like mine!"

"That's not what I meant! I didn't want your useless human body! This is a nightmare!"

"Well I'm not too thrilled to be the Wicked Witch of the West!" Bella shot back, quite offended. She wasn't useless. She had just figured out a major factor in what caused them to switch bodies.

Rosalie huffed, "Well we _both_ don't want to be in the predicament were in, so how do we fix this?"

"Well, in the movie the fortune cookies are what trigger their change, right? What triggered ours?"

Both girls thought back to the incident that occurred last night, trying to remember anything unusual.

"I don't know" Rosalie buried her face in her hands, signalling her defeat.

"Me too," Bella sighed, "but we're gonna have to pretend to be each other until we figure this out".

"Pretend? We are each other dammit! I can't be you! Let me rephrase that, I don't _want_ to be you!" Rosalie freaked.

"Look _Rosalie_, I don't want to be in your body anymore than you don't want to be in mine. If we are going to make this work, you're gonna have to hear me out!"

After a long pause, Rosalie gave in "Fine".

Bella sighed, "I know you and Edward don't get along but you have to if we're going to pull this off. Try not to be such a..." not wanting to be rude, Bella searched for another word to use but there really wasn't one.

"Bitch?" Rosalie offered.

"You said it, not me".

"Whatever. I'll try to be nice but I'm not making any promises." Rosalie compromised.

"Oh yeah, there's another thing..." If Bella was still in her body, she knew she would be as red as a tomato "Edward comes through my window after dinner every night. Just pretend he's not there, shouldn't be too hard".

Rosalie chuckled humourlessly "Forget it. Your window is staying locked."

"Rosalie-"

"_Don't push it Bella_." Rosalie warned. "There is no way in _hell _that I am curling up beside his scrawny little ass every night!"

"Fine!" Bella growled in frustration, "But you have to be nice to him! He's important to me!"

"Are you done?"

"No." Bella gritted her teeth to keep from saying something she'd regret.

"Dinner needs to be made by six o' clock sharp for both you and Charlie. School shouldn't be a problem, just know you eat with Jessica and company at lunch, Renee calls every Sunday morning so just... _Fuck_!"

"_This is impossible!"_ Bella mentally screamed.

"This isn't going to work" Rosalie announced, repeating Bella's thoughts.

"I know! Well maybe if you weren't so _difficult_, we could actually work together!"

"So this is my fault now? That is so like you Bella! You're always blaming someone else for your own problems!"

"That's Bullshit!"

Rosalie stomach growling interrupted their argument.

"What the hell was that?" Rosalie asked Bella, looking down at her stomach suspiciously

Bella rolled her eyes, "You're hungry".

As if on cue, the waiter approached their booth.

"Hey, can I get you ladies anything?" his eyes lingering on Bella's exposed cleavage. She squirmed uncomfortably in her seat.

"I'm fine, thank you." Bella told the waiter, though a sudden scorching flame in her throat told her otherwise.

"I'll have the garden burger special?" Rosalie said unsurely, having not eaten human food for over seventy years. The waiter jotted down Rosalie's order on his notepad and moved on to the next booth. Rosalie brought her attention back to Bella. She was clutching at her pale throat and swallowing back the venom in her mouth.

"Rosalie... what's happening?" Bella asked in panic.

"You need to hunt" Rosalie suddenly cursed herself for not going hunting with her family last night.

"Will I be going anytime soon?"

"You should. Though, we hunt every other week and yesterday everyone already went. Ask Emmett to go with you".

"About that..." Bella paused, feeling guilty once again. "I'm not so sure Emmett will..."

"What did you do!" Rosalie was already jumping down Bella's throat before she could even explain herself.

"I did what you told me to do! He didn't take it too well! Was there something going on between you two before the change?"

Rosalie knew full well that there was an issue with her and her husband prior to the change but she wouldn't give Bella the satisfaction of being right.

"You're going to fix this Bella. If you fuck up my relationship, I will fuck up yours!" Rosalie threatened. Bella's eyes went wide with fear but then it quickly turned into infuriation.

"Don't underestimate me Rosalie. I can be a real _bitch_ sometimes" Bella threatened menacingly "Stay away from Edward _or else_".

"Or else what?" Rosalie urged.

"_I'll kick your ass_" Bella smirked, pushover Bella suddenly flying out the window. "You're no vampire Rosalie. You're in my useless body now." Bella replied smugly. Rosalie shook with fury when she realised that Bella was right. She was nothing more than a useless human with hangnails. But that didn't mean she was willing to give up.

"You may be right, but you won't scare me off that easily." Rosalie promised.

"Meaning what?"

"Watch your back".

"Watch yours".

"Whiny bitch!

"Conceited whore!"

Before Rosalie could reply with a better comeback, the waiter arrived. He was greeted with two fierce glares.

"H-here's your order ma'am" he told Rosalie.

"I'll have my order to go" Rosalie said coldly, still glaring at Bella with full force. The waiter hurriedly obeyed Rosalie's order.

"You're playing with fire, Bella!" Rosalie growled.

The waiter arrived with Rosalie's food neatly packaged. Both Bella and Rosalie stood up at the same time, their eyes filled with pure hatred.

"It's on" Bella sneered.

Rosalie threw her money on the table and it was suddenly a race to the exit. The doors outside the Diner swung open loudly and Bella and Rosalie came strutting out, still glaring at each other. Bella reached into the pocket of her skinny jeans to pull out the keys to Rosalie red Ferrari 458 Italia. Rosalie pulled the keys out to the piece of shit Bella called a truck. Both girls slid into their vehicles and started their engines.

A war had been summoned between the two victims of the curse. Unfortunately, they didn't know that their time was running out.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review! They give me inspiration to continue this story.<strong>

**-SweetDimpelzz**


	5. What's a girl to do?

**AN: Sorry for the late update guys! My laptop was doing some crazy shit and I had to get it fixed. Also, school has started back up again. The next chapter to this story will be posted after the ****next 15 reviews****! But anyhoodles, here's chapter four! :)**

**(Link to trailer for this fan fic is on my profile!)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>- What's a girl to do?

Bella sped down the streets of Forks with a newfound attitude. Arguing with Rosalie had awoken a side of her that she was forced to put away long ago. You see, Bella wasn't always the awkward chick that everyone in Forks new her to be. Believe or not, Bella was every parent's worst nightmare. She was known by many back in Arizona due to her rebellious ways. Eventually, all the hardcore partying, cutting class, and getting into fights came to an end when Phil, Renee's boyfriend, found Bella's hidden stash of weed hidden under the mattress off her bed. Renee wanted to send Bella off to a private school in hopes of changing her ways but Phil was convinced that it wouldn't change a thing and he refused to keep her in Arizona for any longer. Before Bella could blink, her ass was getting sent off to Forks to live with her father, Charlie. Phil knew that sending her to live with the Police of Chief was the best idea. Bella wouldn't _dare_ try anything with him around.

Moving to Forks had changed Bella's life for the worst. She missed her group of followers, her multiple boyfriends and the late school night parties. She went from being worshiped by her peers to nothing more than the new girl who looked too pale to be from Arizona. As Phil predicted, Bella played the innocent role quite well around Charlie. For one, she didn't want to be arrested by her own father and two; she wanted Charlie to be proud of her. Ever since Bella was a little girl, she always wished that it was Charlie who brought her up. Maybe she would have turned out okay. Renee was the main cause for Bella's downward spiral. She was sure that Phil was sent from hell to terrorize her life. The pair never got along. He would always find ways to push Bella over the edge. She needed her mother to stick up for her but Renee was too much of a coward to confront Phil. The roles had somehow switched and Bella was stuck taking care of her irresponsible mother and her dickhead of a boyfriend, Phil. She was trapped, so she did the only thing there was to do. She rebelled.

Bella parked up beside the forest trail that led to her personal haven. She had a lot of thinking to do. For one, she was still in Rosalie's body. Out of all the people to switch bodies with, why did it have to be Rosalie fucking Hale?

She also needed some time to think about what she truly wanted. Bella loved Edward more than love itself. He was the one responsible for making her first few days in Forks much more enjoyable. Edward was not like the other boys Bella dated. Apart from the obvious differences; Edward was caring, kind, funny, loyal, and loving. Who wouldn't want a boyfriend with all those qualities? He worshiped her and she had no clue as to why. Why would somebody so perfect want to be with a low life like her? This wasn't the real her. Rebella was who she truly was. Not only was she lying to herself but she was lying to Edward. She lied to keep him .She was terrified of losing him again. The problem was she didn't know how much longer she could keep it up for.

And then there was Jake. Jacob knew all about little miss Rebella. He knew her more than Edward did. _Ever will_. When Edward left Bella, Jacob was the one that was there for her. He pieced her back together. Their relationship grew stronger over those past few months. They even stole a few kisses here and there. She told him everything there was to know about her and he accepted her without hesitation. Bella was able to be herself around him. That was why she loved Jacob so much. If she ever told Edward about whom she really was…

Bella stopped herself from thinking about that. She couldn't bear to lose Edward again. Not after everything they've been through. So who the hell was she supposed to choose? The man who loved her based off of lies or the immature and hormonal wolf boy who loved her for who she truly was?

Bella finally reached the meadow and collapsed down onto a flower bed of roses. She sighed and closed her eyes. For the first time in her life, Bella wished she could sleep again. She'd take the nightmares over this shit any day.

Suddenly, a gust of wind swept thought the forest, carrying a scent so sweet and mouth watering. Bella jumped up into a crouch position and sniffed the air. She moaned as she imagined the warm sticky substance travelling down her throat and soothing the scorching burn.

The inexperienced vampire sprinted through the forest at vampire speed until she found what she was looking for. A heard of oblivious deer stood before her. Bella charged without a second thought towards the herd. Her sudden movement alerted them and before she could pounce, they were off.

"Fuck!" she yelled out in frustration. She got back up to her feet and chased after the deer again. Several wipeouts later, Bella had finally managed to drain _one_ single deer. With one last gulp, Bella set off to find something bigger.

Bella drove back to the Cullen mansion after her little rampage. She carefully slid out of the car soaked in animal blood from head to toe. It literally looked like she had taken a bath in blood. Rosalie was definitely going to kill her.

Bella trudged her way up the front steps of the mansion and knocked on the front door. When no one answered, she let herself in. It was odd walking into the Cullen mansion without someone escorting her.

The house was quiet as usual. Maybe she could sneak her way up to the bathroom without anyone noticing her. As she passed the living room, she found Alice and Jasper cuddled up on the love seat watching television.

She tried to sneak past them but Jasper turned his head around at the sound of her arrival. His jaw dropped to the floor when he took in the state of her.

"What the hell happened to you?" Jasper asked, stifling a laugh. Alice turned her head around and let out a shrill of laughter.

"_Don't ask_." Bella grumbled and continued sloshing down the hallway and then up the never ending staircase to Rosalie and Emmett's bedroom.

The door was left slightly ajar when she entered. Emmett was in here, she could hear his heavy breathing. Since when did vampires need to breathe? Bella searched the bedroom for him but it didn't take her very long. She found him bent over something in their closet. When she got closer, she noticed that he was bent over what looked to be a suitcase. Emmett whipped his head around when he heard Bella clear her throat. His eyes were wide with unshed tears. He looked so helpless. He'd been crying.

"Hey." he said casually, brushing past her into their bedroom. Bella bit her lip and turned around to face him again.

"Hey?" she questioned. Something was wrong. Emmett wasn't acting like his usual obnoxious self. Then again, this morning she didn't leave him any reason too.

"Yup." was his curt reply. He roughly opened up the drawers on the dressing table and began pulling out Rosalie's endless supply of lingerie.

"What are you doing?" Bella questioned in alarm.

"I'm packing your things. I know this is what you want, Rose. You can't stand being a part of this family any longer. I can see it. So just leave. I won't stop you anymore".

"W-what?" Bella gaped at him. This couldn't happen! Rosalie would flip out!

"No Emmett! I'm staying here! With you!"

"Please." Emmett pleaded, "Please Rose, just go".

Bella couldn't let Emmett do this to Rosalie. Rosalie better owe Bella big time for what she was about to do. Bella leapt across the room over towards Emmett's hulk body and pressed her lips against his.

_As if things couldn't get any more awkward…_

* * *

><p>Rosalie was currently having a coughing fit due to the thick black smoke that was surrounding her in the kitchen of the Swan household. She had attempted to cook some frozen food for dinner, since the lasagna she had tried to make earlier was a complete catastrophe. She had carelessly left the food in the wrapper as she put it in the oven to cook.<p>

"Bells!" he called.

_Oh how I hate that nickname…_

"Yes chief-, dad! I'm in here!"

"Is everything alright in here? And why is the house all smoky?"Charlie asked as he appeared around the corner.

"Everything is fine why wouldn't everything be fine?" Rosalie rushed out in panic, hiding the fire extinguisher behind her back.

"You're a terrible liar you know. I guess you get that from me." Charlie lightly pushed Rosalie out of the way to peer into the oven. He stared dumbfounded at the melted plastic on the oven rack.

"What the…How did you even manage to-?"

"I forgot to take the fish out of the packaging! It's a common mistake!" Rosalie cut him off in defense.

"This is not a common mistake, Bella. Only I would do something stupid like this. You could have really hurt yourself Bella!"

"Jeez Charlie, I accidently burnt our dinner! Get over it!" Rosalie snapped. Charlie stared at his daughter in shock. Bella had never lashed out at him like this before.

"Uh…I'll… just… order some pizza?" Charlie suggested, trying to ease the tension in the room.

"Whatever." Rosalie flicked her hair over her shoulder and sauntered out of the kitchen.

"I asked for a boy and this is what they give me!" Charlie mumbled to himself as he order them some pizza.

After a long hot shower to get rid of the burnt plastic smell, Rosalie could finally relax. Or so she thought. As she lay on Bella's bed, she thought back to what she'd done to deserve this. Maybe it was god punishing her for convincing Edward to leave Bella after Jasper went all psycho. Surely none of that stuff was bad enough to make her switch bodies with the devil herself. Ever since Isabitch waltzed into the Cullen's life, they've been directing all of their attention towards Bella. They would all risks their own damn lives to save one useless human girl's! She had them all wrapped around her little finger. Why couldn't they see that Bella was the real bad guy here? Why couldn't they fucking see that she was ripping their family apart! The only reason Rosalie and Edward didn't get along was because of Bella. Edward and Rosalie use to be the closest in their family before she showed up. He told Rosalie things that he couldn't tell anyone else. Now, Rosalie was suddenly a threat.

Rosalie had enough. She was determined to get her body back. Rosalie noticed the small prehistoric looking computer in the far corner of Bella's bedroom. Maybe she could research what happened to them.

Rosalie spent the next few hours researching the myths about the body switch curse and snacking on a delicious slice of pepperoni pizza. She found one passage that sounded similar to what happened to them. It was a Quileute myth. At the end of the passage, it read:

_The thing that glows is the one that knows_

"What the fuck does that mean!" Rosalie thought aloud.

"What does what mean?" A velvety voice spoke from behind her. Rosalie shrieked and quickly spun around to find Edward staring at her in amusement.

"Sorry I'm late" he smirked. As quickly as he appeared, he disappeared. The bedroom door flung open and Charlie poked his head in.

"Everything alright Bells? I heard you scream. You look like you saw a ghost or something?"

Rosalie nodded her head as she waited for her heart rate to return back to normal.

"Alrighty…" Charlie reluctantly shut the door, leaving Rosalie alone.

Edward causally stepped out of the closet as if nothing happened.

"Sorry to scare you love; I thought you'd be used to it by now".

_Used to it? This is just sick and wrong!_

"H-how did you get in here?" Rosalie suddenly remembered the conversation back at the diner with Bella. She was so caught up in her research that she had forgotten to lock the damn window!

"The window?" Edward chuckled, though Rosalie was not amused.

"Is everything okay? Do you not want me here?"

_Yes!_

"No! Just forget it!"

"Forgotten. So what are you doing?" Edward asked, gesturing to the computer behind her.

"Nothing. Just finishing up some homework!" Rosalie exited out of the internet browser before Edward could see anything. When she turned around, she abruptly ran into a brick wall. She looked up to see Edward looking down at her with a hungry gaze. He was getting too close for her liking.

"What… are you doing?"

"Silly Bella" Edward murmured as his face inched closer towards Rosalie's.

Rosalie stopped his protruding lips with her hand, "I should go get ready for bed."

Edward lowered his head to hide his disappointment, "Alright. I'll be here when you get back".

Rosalie paced the bathroom as she thought of a way to get Edward out of Bella's bedroom. She splashed some cool water on her face to calm herself. Once she finished up in the bathroom, she slowly made her way back to the bedroom. As promised, Edward was waiting for her on the rocking chair across the room.

"Well goodnight!" Rosalie said bluntly as she turned off the light and crawled into bed. The room was silent for a while and she wondered if she had actually been successful in getting rid of Edward. All hope was lost when she felt the bed dip as Edward scooted in beside her. Her body stiffened when she felt him press his firm body against hers.

"_Ew, ew, ew, ew…"_ Rosalie chanted in her head.

"_I love you so much, Bella_" Edward whispered in her hair, sending an unpleasant shiver down her spine.

"Cold?" Edward asked when he felt Rosalie's body tremble against him.

"F-f-freezing" Rosalie stuttered dramatically, hoping to put some distance between them.

"It is a cold night actually. I'll go sit on the rocking chair".

Edward reluctantly released his arms from around her waist and rose from the bed. He was quite surprised when he received no protest from her.

"She must really be cold" he thought worriedly. He grabbed another blanket from out of the closet and placed it on top of the one already on her. Edward then bent down and placed a soft kiss on her temple. Rosalie shivered once again and Edward quickly removed his lips.

"Sleep tight" he whispered as he took his spot on the rocking chair.

Rosalie childishly wiped away Edward's kiss and buried herself deeper into the blanket. She could feel his eyes boring into her back. There was no way that she was getting any sleep tonight.

It was going to be a long night indeed.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Sorry if it seemed rushed. I just really needed to get this chapter up. Remember, chapter five will be posted after the <strong>**next 15 reviews****! **

**3 Peace and blessings 3,**

**-SweetDimpelzz XD **


	6. Bad Dog

**AN: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for the long wait! I'm not officially back yet since my exams are about to start but I really wanted to get this chapter out to you guys! I'm not sure if I mentioned it before or not but this story does take place during Eclipse. I've tweaked a few things to work well with my story so I'm not exactly sticking to the actual storyline of Eclipse. Just wanted to clarify that. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>- Bad Dog

_Long ago, there lived a beautiful witch named Athina. She hid herself amongst the people of the Quileute tribe, hoping to escape from the pale-faces who were after her. Because of the tribe's small size and Athina's exotic beauty, many people wondered who she was and where she came from. She didn't pose herself as a threat to anyone so the tribe let her be, she couldn't have been more than eighteen anyways, completely harmless... so they thought. One day, Athina and two other girls from the tribe came across a creature that looked like a man but was hard like stone and cold as ice. Athina managed to escape the creature, as for the other two girls; they got their throats ripped out. Athina could have used magic to stop the vile creature from killing those two children but she chose to admire its beauty from the safety of a bush. Two spirit warriors from the tribe finally arrived at the scene and found the creature crouched over the two lifeless bodies of the tribe girls. Its eyes were blood red and its teeth were sharp and bared. The two men transformed into large, feral wolves, taking out the vampire with their sharp teeth and claws. Athina watched in horror and fascination, as another one of those creatures got ripped apart by the two wolves. Once they managed to destroy the strange creatures, the two wolves phased back into their human form, burning the remains of the creatures in a small fire. They later on found Athina hiding in the bushes and asked her what had happened. She told them exactly what happened, leaving out the part where she could have helped them. Athina wondered why these two different, yet powerful creatures were fighting each other like sworn enemies. They should be fighting against the pale-faces, the real enemies. She created the body switch curse in order to get these sworn enemies to see life through each other's eyes. She would then use this alliance to destroy the pale-faces. Some of the wives in the tribe became suspicious of the witch after they found out that she was present during the murder of the helpless tribe girls. They followed her around one day and caught her using magic. She tried to run once the women told the spirit warriors but it was too late, they had trapped her. With no vampires present, she could not go through with the switch. She confessed, telling them what she planned to do to them. The spirit warriors did not care to listen. They blamed her for the death of the two young girls, burning her at the stake along with the gem. Athina did a last minute spell that bound her with gem, making it virtually indestructible. A lightening bolt suddenly appeared out of the sky, no rain to accompany it. The bolt hit the stake, splitting it in half. The witch mysteriously disappeared. The only thing that remained was the gem. The spirit warriors feared that the witch had actually cursed the gem so they buried it deep within the earth. To this day, some still say that the witch's spirit lives within the gem and whoever awakens it will be the next victim of the body switch curse. Others still believe that you need a werewolf and a vampire to awaken the gem again. The remaining portion of people believes that the gem has no actual power._

**Em's Antique Shop**

"Leah, thanks again for watching the shop for me while I was gone" Emily said gratefully after a quick inspection of the shop. It was still in good condition, just the way she left it.

Sam had taken Emily out on a cruise to the Caribbean. He needed some time away from the pack and some time alone with his girl. But most of all, he needed some time away from Leah. She was starting to become that dreaded third wheel and whenever she was around, Sam and Emily would never get time alone to themselves. Sam still loved Leah but not in the way that Leah wanted him to love her. What they had was special, but it was all over once Sam imprinted on Emily.

"No problem… Did you have a good time?" Leah asked her cousin reluctantly.

The lone female wolf still had feelings for Sam and deep down inside, she hoped that he would come running back to her.

Time abruptly stopped when Emily held out her left hand, wiggling her fingers in Leah's face. A glint caught Leah's eye and her heart stopped as well.

"Sam proposed!" Emily gushed, giggling like a little schoolgirl.

Leah's mouth fell open in shock. She had no words to describe what she was feeling at the moment. She couldn't even find her voice to congratulate her cousin on her engagement.

It was over. She would never get Sam back. He would be Emily's forever.

Emily's grin slowly disappeared, but not because of Leah's heartbroken expression.

The display glass case on the front wall of the antique shop was mysteriously vacant. It was the same glass case that was supposed to hold the beautiful amethyst gem.

"The gem! What happened to the gem?" Emily gasped, brushing past Leah to get a closer look at the case. Maybe her eyes were deceiving her. The gem couldn't possibly be gone.

"Leah? What happened to the gem?" Emily asked urgently, trying to get a response out of her cousin.

"I don't know what happened to the fucking gem! I didn't touch it!" Leah cursed, her body starting to shake with anger.

Sam was Emily's now! Who could Leah possibly love now? She imprinted on Sam! He was her life! Emily stole him from her!

" Do not cuss at me!" Emily retorted," I left you in charge of the shop for a week and you still managed to lose the most valuable, most _dangerous_ item in the shop".

They were going to get married. There was no warning. No nothing. How could they?

"Oh please! Don't tell me you believe in that whole "cursed gem" bullshit!" Leah scoffed, remembering the legend about the evil witch and the cursed gem that the elders insisted on telling them at every single council meeting.

"Of course I don't, but the elders do! They'll go insane if they find out that there is a cursed gem out there, unprotected! You have to find it!" Emily demanded, desperately.

"Me? I'm not gonna go looking for a cursed gem!" Leah said, crossing her arms stubbornly.

" I thought you said it _wasn't_ cursed?" Emily shot back.

" Okay, this is stupid! I told you I didn't touch the gem! This is _your _shop! Maybe if you were here keeping watch of it, instead of partying it up with Sam in the Caribbean, then we wouldn't be in this mess!" Leah yelled, her body starting to shake uncontrollably now.

One wrong move and Emily was going to have the unscathed side of her face match the scarred one.

"Leah, this whole thing needs to stop! I'm sorry Sam left you, but you can't keep blaming me for it! I didn't pick Sam! He picked me! Get over it!" Emily yelled, hitting a nerve in Leah.

Leah's right fist struck Emily hard across the face, bringing tears to the helpless girls eyes instantly.

Leah knew she would regret this later but she couldn't bring herself to care at the moment.

The she wolf left the antique shop for the Blacks residence, ignoring Emily's whimpers behind her.

* * *

><p>Leah barged into Jacob's bedroom, not even bothering to knock on the door first.<p>

"Leah! What are you doing here? You can't just barge into my room like this! What if-"

"You were masturbating to a picture of Bella?" Leah offered.

" Fuck you!" Jacob growled, " What do you want?"

"We're patrolling the rez tonight" Leah replied, rolling her eyes at Jacob's forgetfulness.

"Oh…Yeah" Jacob sighed, running a heavy hand across his face.

"How could you forget that we're patrolling tonight?" Leah asked, sensing that something was wrong with Jacob. He was usually in such high spirits.

"I just did! Okay?" Jacob snapped, grabbing a dirty shirt from the floor and putting it on, "I'm sorry".

"Whatever. At least you didn't punch me in the face" Leah said guiltily, picturing her cousin lying on the floor of the antique shop, clutching the left side of her face in pain.

"_I hope I didn't cause too much damage_," Leah thought nervously.

"Punch you in the face? Leah, why would I do that to you?"

"I know you wouldn't. It's just that I got into an argument with Emily today and got so mad that I punched her in the face" Leah admitted, lowering her head in shame. The guilt was definitely starting to settle in.

"What! Are you insane? Sam's going to go ape shit once he finds out!" Jacob warned her, " What the hell happened anyways?"

"They're getting married, Jake!" Leah started.

Apart from Leah, the rest of the pack was informed about the upcoming proposal. Everyone decided it was best to keep it a secret from her, knowing how bitter and angry she could get in a matter of seconds.

"So that gives you permission to punch your cousin in the face?" Jacob groaned, not wanting to deal with the whole Leah, Sam, and Emily love triangle drama. He had enough issues to deal with right now.

" No, it's not just that. She got mad at me because the stupid amethyst gem is missing, the one that's supposed to be cursed or some stupid shit like that".

Jacob's face paled as soon as the words left Leah's mouth. It didn't go unnoticed.

Leah sat on the edge of his bed and spoke to him softly, " Jake, what's wrong?"

Jacob sighed before looking up at his female accomplice, "I did something bad, Leah. Very _fucking_ bad".

"I'm sure it's not as bad as punching your cousin in the face" Leah assured him.

"No, trust me… it's really bad".

"Okay, enough of this back and forth shit. Just tell me. What did you do?" Leah asked impatiently, needing to get their patrol over with so she could help Seth with his homework. After their father's death, Seth's grades have been dropping drastically.

" I-I'm the one who took the gem," Jake confessed.

" Really? That's all? Dude, I thought you killed someone or something" Leah sighed in relief, " Just give the gem back and problem solved".

"It's not that easy, Leah" Jacob cut in, " I gave it to someone".

"So get it back!" Leah replied curtly, wondering why Jacob was turning this into such a big deal.

"I can't just take it back! I gave it to someone as a gift!" Jake said uneasily.

"Wait, hold up! Are we talking about a girl here?" Leah asked in shock.

Leah took Jacob's silence as confirmation.

" Who is it? Amy? Olivia? Wait no, I got it, Natalie!" Leah guessed eagerly. Jake needed a good Quileute girl in his life to distract him from the evil pale-faced one who was currently terrorizing it.

"_No_." Jacob replied in distaste, having no interest whatsoever in the girls that Leah mentioned, especially Natalie.

"Then who?" Leah growled in frustration, " Are you gay or something?"

"No! Leah, it's Bella! I gave the gem to Bella as a graduation gift!" Jacob admitted, gripping at his short hair with self-resentment.

"Wait, I'm confused. You knew that the gem was cursed and you still gave it to Bella?"

" I gave the gem to Bella so that one of those bloodsuckers that she insists on hanging around would awaken the gem. Only then could I put my plan into motion," Jacob confessed guiltily.

"I'm listening" Leah urged, wondering where Jake was going with this.

"That's the reason why I dragged Quil and Embry along to the Cullen's graduation party. In case the psychic pixie caught me, I had Quil and Embry there to watch my back. The gem was attached to a charm bracelet, along with the hand carven, wooden wolf. Once I gave the gift to Bella, she disappeared with the pixie chick for a while, when she came back to dance with me, the gem was glowing. So I made a wish on it, at least that's what I heard you had to do from one of the elders. My plan was to make Bella fall out of love with that leech. Edward and I should have switched bodies by now. Something went wrong".

"Jake, are you crazy? How could you be so fucking foolish? First of all, that's the worst plan I have ever heard! Did you think that once Edward was in your body that he'd just sit back and watch the show? What if he tried to attack the pack? Why would you risk our lives as well? You were the last person I would think to do something stupid like this! I can't believe you would actually switch bodies with a bloodsucker!" Leah spat in disgust.

"I'm not crazy! I love her, Leah! She just can't see that because of the stupid bloodsucker in the way!" Jacob growled.

"I can't believe how clueless you're, Jake! She doesn't fucking love you. She clearly doesn't want you! Move on with your life! You're only sixteen! You don't know what love is! You've got tons of girls falling for you. Girls who worship you!" Leah exclaimed, trying to get this through Jake's thick skull.

" That coming from the girl who punched out her ex-boyfriend's fiancé! You still can't let go of Sam, can you? God Leah, you're such a hypocrite! Here you are criticizing me when we all know that if the roles were reversed, you would do the same thing! Admit it!" Jake yelled.

"You know this is not the same type of situation! At least I know for a _fact_ that Sam still loves me!" Leah yelled back, glaring at Jake through tear-blurred vision. She knew Jake was right. She'd do anything to be with Sam again.

"I know Bella loves me! I know she feels something for me! I was there for her when Edward wasn't! She was suffering, breaking down. I pieced her back together, not him! He doesn't even know who she really is! Only I do! I'm the man for her, not him! He's not even alive!" Jacob seethed.

"Exactly! He's dead! You're willing to throw your life away, just like that? What if you can't switch back! You'd be stuck in his body forever! Would you want that? Just to be with her? She's just playing you, Jake! She already got what she wanted and now she's still fucking around with you!" Leah shouted.

"_Why can't this boy see that Bella is no good for him? He deserves way better than her!"_ Leah thought angrily.

"I was willing to do whatever it took to make Bella mine! As a matter of fact, I still am!" Jacob said determinedly.

"Need I remind you, one of those filthy bloodsuckers that you wish to be so dearly, killed my father? My little brother doesn't have a father anymore because of that red headed bitch! If it weren't for the pack keeping him in check, I don't know how Seth would turn out," Leah cried in anger.

Jake had to get away from all the yelling. A good run was just what he needed.

" Leah, I'm sorry. I know I messed up, okay? I didn't think this through. I'll get the gem back and return it to Emily myself, make something up about why I took it in the first place. No one else ever has to know." Jacob promised, " You just have to promise me that you won't tell anybody what I did. Not even the pack. Especially not Bella."

Leah stayed silent, staring past Jacob out the window. She didn't know what to think of the situation anymore. Everything was just falling apart.

Jacob didn't wait for her response. She'd join him when she was ready. He brushed past Leah, ignoring Billy's pleas to tell him what was going on and ran out of the house, exploding into a reddish-brown wolf.

Once Leah got her emotions in check, she followed Jacob outside, transforming into an exquisite grey wolf.

What the two shape-shifters didn't know was that they were too late. An unexpected switch had already been made and there wasn't much time left before it became permanent.

**TBC**


	7. V's in town

**AN: School's out! That means I have the whole summer to work on my stories! Which means you'll be getting a lot more updates from me! I'll try to update my stories at least once a week! If you leave me reviews, I'll update sooner! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>- V's in town

_~~Xx-Bella Hale is Rosalie Swan-Xx~~_

Rosalie awoke to the warm sunlight streaming in through the blinds of the window.

She sat up to stretch her body and yawned, reminiscing on the wonderful dream she had last night.

She and Emmett were human, living very human lives. They had four beautiful children, successful careers, and life was just absolutely perfect!

Rosalie smiled to herself, sighing in complete satisfaction.

" Good dream?" Edward chuckled.

Rosalie inhaled sharply and snapped her head in Edward's direction.

He sat comfortably on the rocking chair in the corner of the room, a lazy smile plastered on his face.

"_Bella must have been dreaming about me again," _Edward thought proudly. Soon she'd forget all about that dreadful mutt, Jacob.

Rosalie's good mood abruptly vanished and was instantly replaced with grief.

She was still in Bella's body, which meant that Bella was still in hers.

God only knows what kind of torture that girl was putting her husband through right now.

"_Poor Emmett" Rosalie thought to herself, " I have to help him!"_

" Everything alright love?"

" Girl stuff" Rosalie mumbled as she stumbled out of bed and headed to the bathroom next door. It was the only place where she could get some privacy.

As she tried to revive the lifeless ends of Bella's hair in the shower, she thought back to the night of the switch.

Bella couldn't possibly think that the date had anything to do with their switch. Something else had caused them to switch bodies. Rosalie sighed in defeat, her human memory wasn't as good as her vampire memory and she was already starting to forget the important details of that night.

Rosalie stepped out of the steam filled bathroom in only a robe and a towel wrapped around her hair.

She knocked on the bedroom door to warn Edward of her presence. She knew he had a stick up his ass and wouldn't dare touch Bella in that way but she still didn't want to take any risks.

_No answer_

Edward's back was towards Rosalie as soon as she stepped inside the room.

He was glaring at something in the palm of his hand.

"_How come Jacob gets to buy you nice things but I don't?_" Edward asked, silently fuming as he continued to glare at the object in his hand.

" First of all, Jacob didn't buy that for me, he _made_ it!" Rosalie argued involuntarily.

_How the hell do I know that?_

Rosalie shook her head to clear her thoughts and continued, "If it bothers you so much then just get rid of it!"

Rosalie could care less about what happened to that damned bracelet. All she wanted was for Edward to get out of the room so she could change.

"Fine. _I will_." Edward turned around to face Rosalie and froze, the bracelet suddenly the least of his worries.

Edward's honey golden eyes visibly darkened as he swallowed back the venom building in his mouth.

Rosalie quickly wrapped her arms around herself in a failed attempt to hide her robe-covered body. The look on Edward's face unnerved her.

" Get out! I need to change." Rosalie demanded. She didn't like feeling so vulnerable and exposed.

Edward immediately stopped undressing her with his eyes and finally left the room, taking the bracelet with him.

Rosalie let out a sigh of relief and rummaged through the depths of Bella's closet, trying to find something decent to wear to school.

She eventually found a short black skirt and royal blue blouse that was hidden in a small white shopping bag. This had Alice written all over it and judging by the clothes in Bella's closet, she was in desperate need of a good wardrobe change.

Rosalie wished that Emmett could be at school with her today. It hasn't been long since she'd last seen him but if felt like two years. The two were usually attached at the hip. Rosalie missed that and was determined to be at his side once again.

Sighing, Rosalie descended the staircase into the living room to find Edward sprawled out on the couch, reading one of Charlie's newspapers.

"Hungry?" he asked her, his eyes still focused on the newspaper.

"Not really" Rosalie lied, her grumbling stomach betraying her.

"It sounds like you are," he chuckled, finally glancing up at her from the newspaper.

Almost instantly Edward could feel his body reacting to the sight of Bella wearing that royal blue blouse and short black skirt. He had told her once how attractive she looked in royal blue. It looked beautiful against her pale skin.

_Down boy_

But he had to get control of himself again. Why was she dressed so fancy anyways? What happened to the hoodie, jeans, and converse that he was used to?

" You look nice. What's the special occasion?" Edward asked curiously.

"No occasion. I just rather not look like a homeless person today".

_~~Xx-Bella Hale is Rosalie Swan -Xx~~_

Rosalie and Edward pulled into the parking lot of Forks High just in time to hear the bell signaling the start of homeroom.

Rosalie was fumbling around in Bella's backpack in search of her class schedule.

Edward pulled into his usual parking spot and cut the engine. Rosalie made a move to exit the car but he suddenly locked the doors.

"What are you doing?" Rosalie asked impatiently, not wanting to be locked inside of a small space with Edward for any longer than she needed to be.

"If I told you to stay in the car, would you listen to me?" Edward asked stiffly.

"Edward, unlock the door. You're creeping me out" Rosalie ordered warily.

Edward sighed, unlocking the doors and freeing Rosalie.

As Rosalie made her way towards homeroom, she realized what had made Edward go all creepy.

The wolf boy that irritated the shit out of her was standing by his motorbike, arms crossed over his chest in an aggressive manner.

Jacob suddenly spotted Rosalie and jogged over to her.

To Rosalie's discomfort, Edward held her protectively at his side.

"_What are you doing here?_" Edward growled at Jacob.

"Look, I'm here to warn you and remind you of the treaty. If your kind ever come on our land again-"

"You should leave…_now_," Edward growled lowly.

"She has the right to know. After all, she's what the red head wants" Jacob smirked, knowing that Edward was keeping Victoria a secret from Bella.

"Victoria? Hold up! What the hell is going on?" Rosalie interrupted the two hormonal creatures. She hated being out of the loop, especially if her ass was involved.

"Victoria is back. I didn't tell you because I wanted to protect you" Edward confessed.

"Are you fucking kidding me? That red headed bitch is back and you didn't tell me! How is that protecting me?" Rosalie argued, glaring at Edward.

"Bella, calm down." Edward said coolly.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Rosalie continued, " You always keep secrets from me! Remember what happened the last time you kept a secret from me?"

Rosalie was having another one of those moments where she suddenly knew things about Bella that she never knew before.

" _Oh my god_" Rosalie thought, " _I'm turning into Bella. The actual Bella_"

Bella was right, they should have told somebody from the beginning! Now Rosalie was literally turning into Bella and would soon forget about herself.

"Edward, _listen to me_, I'm not who you think I am!" Rosalie voiced urgently, " I'm not…"

_Bella_

She tried again, "I'm not…"

_Bella_

Rosalie's eyes widened with terror. She couldn't say Bella's name! There was some kind of force stopping her.

Edward was giving Rosalie wary looks now, wondering what was getting her so choked up.

Jacob on the other hand understood what was going on all too well. This girl standing in front of him was not his Bella.

" I have to go" Jacob said, his voice wavering. The guilt was starting to get the best of him. He had to tell Leah that someone else was in Bella's body.

Edward stared after Jacob, sensing that he was up to something. He tried to read his mind but there was some kind of force preventing the action. Jacob must have figured out a way to block him out.

_Asshole_

Rosalie was now having a panic attack in the middle of the parking lot, desperately trying to tell Edward that she was not Bella.

"What if I write it down," Rosalie thought, shrugging out of Bella's backpack.

Edward watched Bella silently as she rummaged through her backpack, anxious to know what she was thinking. It was times like these when Edward wished he could read Bella's mind.

Rosalie finally found a piece of scrap paper and a pen at the bottom of Bella's backpack.

Sadly, any words that gave anything away about the change, Rosalie was not able to write. Her hand would suddenly cramp up and then she'd give up.

Rosalie screamed in defeat, crumpling the paper in her fist and hurling it at Edward.

"Okay Bella, now you're scaring me!" Edward admitted, trying to make out the words on the crumpled piece of paper she chucked at him. It was completely incomprehensible.

"I'M NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Rosalie blurted out in her frustration.

"_So I can't say Bella but I can say that?_" Rosalie thought, annoyed.

There was a brief moment of silence before Edward reacted.

"I-I don't understand" Edward said, very conflicted " Are you breaking up with me?"

_Think about this Rosalie. You break up with Edward, that's one less thing you have to worry about._

But then Rosalie remembered Bella's threat back at the Diner.

_"Don't underestimate me Rosalie. I can be a real __bitch__ sometimes. Stay away from Edward __or else…__"_

"_She'll get over it once she realizes why I did it" _Rosalie decided, meeting Edward's doleful eyes.

_What about Edward?_

"_What about Edward?_" Rosalie spat back at her conscience.

"Yes, I am breaking up with you" Rosalie said insensitively, snatching her backpack from off the pavement and walking away.

Edward watched Bella enter the school in disbelief. He didn't understand what was going on but he knew whom to blame.

_Jacob was going to pay for this_

**Cullen Mansion**

"Alice!" Jasper yelled from the bottom of the staircase," We're going to be late for school!"

Emmett, completely content with life, sat on the love seat with Rosalie cuddled in his arms.

What Emmett didn't know was that Rosalie was currently occupying another body and that Bella was awkwardly trapped in his embrace.

"Haha! Sucks, you guys still have to go to school!" Emmett teased, burying his face in Rosalie's blonde tresses and interlocking his fingers with hers.

"Ya, whatever" Jasper sighed, "Once Edward proposes to Bella and changes her, we're all moving as far as we can away from Forks High".

Bella's grasp on Emmett's fingers suddenly tightened, "Ow! Babe? What's your deal?"

"S-sorry… I just… never mind" Bella murmured, trying to keep her excitement from leaking into her voice. Jasper sent her a questioning look.

Edward was going to change her! He was also going to propose to her! Which could only mean one thing,

Bella was finally going to get some!

What was taking him so long! What was he waiting for? Bella didn't mind graduating a few months early if it meant she could spend the rest of eternity with Edward.

"Alice!" Jasper yelled again. He could sense that Rosalie was starting to get horny and he really didn't want to be in the house when she and Emmett got their freak on.

He shuddered at the thought.

Alice finally answered Jasper with a shriek, followed by the sound of a breaking vase.

"Alice!" Jasper panicked, about to rush up the stairs to her aid.

Without warning, Alice came flying down the stairs at vampire speed, too many emotions emitting from her at once. Jasper couldn't get a clear grasp on them but the most prominent emotion was distress.

"I definitely did NOT see this one coming!" the pixie exclaimed.

"What?" everyone asked in unison.

"What's all the commotion about?" Esme asked her children, walking in from the porch with her gardening tools, "Jasper and Alice, why aren't you two at school?"

"Bella just broke up with Edward!" Alice announced, completely horrified.

"OWWWW! FUCK! ROSE!" Emmett boomed, separating himself from his crazy wife.

"Emmett, language!" Esme scolded her second eldest son.

"She… _what_!" Bella snarled, fists clenched tightly, nostrils flaring, eyes slit.

"Rose… calm down now… I'm sure everything will be resolved once Alice knocks some sense back into Bella" Emmett assured his wife, knowing how much she hated Bella.

"_Calm. Down?_" Bella's left eye was starting to twitch uncontrollably.

"Emmett, control your wife before she-" Jasper's warning was abruptly cut off by Bella's animalistic roar.

"THAT BITCH! I'M GOING TO KILL HER!" Bella screeched loudly, causing the windows in the Cullen mansion to rattle.

An angry Bella blurred past the many arms that tried to restrain her and ran straight for Forks High, leaving a lot of damage behind her.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>-APAOO<strong>


	8. Threat of Exposure

**AN: Hey Guys! Sorry for the late update but July was a really tough month for me. My granddad passed away and I went to England to attend his funeral. I'm back now and will hopefully be updating this story more frequently. I always update my profile, so check there first if I haven't updated in a while. Thanks for sticking with me! Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 7- Threat of Exposure

** Forks High**

"I can't believe you just broke up with Edward" Angela uttered sadly, leaning beside her best friends locker in disbelief. She was seriously worried about her friend's well being. The last time Bella and Edward separated, Bella went completely wacko and Angela did not want to witness her best friend go through hell and back again. She really thought that once Edward returned to Forks and rescued Bella from her zombie-like state, nothing could ever break the pair up again.

Apparently she was wrong.

"Uhm… who are you again?" Rosalie asked as she quickly shoved Bella's trigonometry textbook back into the locker before anything else could fall out on her.

Rosalie vaguely remembered Bella telling her the names of her human friends but she couldn't quite recall this nerdy brunette's name.

" Angela? Bella, are you feeling okay? You don't seem like yourself," Angela asked worriedly. First the unexpected break-up with Edward and now her best friend couldn't even remember her name?

"That's because…_never mind_" Rosalie huffed, slamming the locker shut before making her way to the cafeteria in search of Alice and Jasper.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Rosalie asked the annoying brunette over her shoulder when she realized she was following her down the hallway.

"We eat lunch together, remember? Are you sure you're okay?" Angela repeated her previous question, studying Bella carefully.

"Just forget I said anything! Let's go eat!" Rosalie said desperately. She was in dire need of some food.

Rosalie allowed Angela to take the lead and followed her to their table in the cafeteria.

Rosalie did a quick scan of the cafeteria for her siblings but they were nowhere to be found. This was not good. Alice and Jasper only missed school when there was a serious emergency or when Carlisle took the family out on a hunting trip.

"_What if it's Victoria?"_ Rosalie thought anxiously, having only found out this morning that she was last seen in La Push.

"Bella! I just heard the bad news! How are you doing?" Jessica asked as she approached the lunch table, taking the empty seat beside her.

"Ya Arizona, how you holding up?" Mike asked happily, putting a comforting hand on Rosalie's shoulder. Now with Edward gone, Mike could finally make his move on Bella.

"If you don't get your sweaty hand off of me in two seconds, I will break off all of your stubby little fingers" Rosalie growled.

If there was anyone more irritating than Edward, it was definitely Mike Newton. Rosalie almost felt sorry for Bella because she had to live with Mike's constant advances on her.

Mike shrunk back in fear, surprised at Bella for lashing out at him like that. She was usually so timid. He was suddenly very turned on. An angry Bella was a sexy Bella.

"Has anyone seen Alice and Jasper?" Rosalie asked impatiently, still glancing around the cafeteria uneasily.

"_Where the hell are they? School started ages ago!" _Rosalie thought nervously.

A loud, sudden bang in the cafeteria startled Rosalie and caused her to spill her coke on the floor. A very Bella kind of move.

Rosalie assumed that it was Victoria who made the noise. She had found Bella at last and was ready to avenge James death.

"_Just my luck!"_ Rosalie thought angrily, "_ Why does Bella have to be such a danger magnet?"_

"Isabella Swan!"

Bella's fierce voice echoed throughout the cafeteria, silencing everyone in it and causing an unpleasant shiver to run down Rosalie's spine.

_Now that's definitely not Victoria! _

Rosalie froze at the sound of her own voice yelling from behind her. She forgot all about her sister's psychic powers. If Alice knew about the break up, the whole house knew!

" _Oh shit_," Rosalie muttered, turning reluctantly in her chair to face an angry Bella who was standing only a few feet away. Rosalie never knew how menacing she could look.

"Hey Rosalie, l-long time n-no see. W-what are you doing here?" Rosalie stuttered helplessly.

"Don't play dumb with me" Bella growled, " How could you?"

"_Can we do this somewhere more private?_" Rosalie whispered, glancing around the soundless cafeteria warily. People were already starting to pull out their cellphones to record a potential fight.

" No. We can do this right here. _Right now_." Bella replied, her lips curling upwards, exposing some of her very sharp teeth. She could easily expose the Cullen's right now if she wasn't careful!

" _Rosalie_. _Not_. _Here_" Rosalie demanded, trying to hint to Bella that she should calm down.

"Come a little closer then," Bella suggested, only now realizing that there were phone cameras recording their every move.

Rosalie reluctantly stood up from her chair, all eyes on her as she took cautious steps towards Bella, ignoring Angela's pleas to go tell a teacher.

" Okay, here I am. What now? You can't do anything to me he-" Before Rosalie could finish off her sentence, she took a hard blow to the mouth.

"You were saying?" Bella smirked, loving all the power she currently possessed. She had wanted to do that to Rosalie for a long time now. Today, it was finally possible. Even though it would have been ten times better if she had done it in her own body.

Rosalie stumbled back into a table of scared ninth graders. Angela and Jessica quickly ran to her aid.

"Bella, you're bleeding! We have to get you to the school nurse!" Angela insisted, tugging on the sleeve of Rosalie's blouse.

" No. I'm not done here," Rosalie said determinedly, wiping her bloody mouth with the back of her hand.

Rosalie knew she stood no chance against Bella in her vampire body but that didn't mean she was ready to give up that easily.

Rosalie reached behind her and took a fistful of something mushy and slimy. Before Bella could process what was happening, she was hit square in the face with what looked to be like Forks cafeteria's very own mystery meat.

Rosalie smiled triumphantly when she hit her target bang on.

Bella quickly reached for Mike's lunch tray, grabbing the first thing her hand touched and hurling it at Rosalie.

For about a second it was very quiet, too quiet. It was like the calm before a storm. Rosalie and Bella continued to glare at each other, both of them waiting for the other to make a move.

Mike couldn't take it anymore. He knew if he didn't do something now, he might never get another chance.

The immature teenager jumped up onto the lunch table and yelled out, "Food fight!"

All at once, the cafeteria erupted in high-pitched screams and maniacal laughter. It was absolute chaos! Food was flying from every angle of the cafeteria, hitting anyone and everything that got in the way. Bella and Rosalie were quickly forgotten as people grabbed food from their trays and hurled it at their unsuspecting classmates.

"You know, I'd never thought I'd say this, but Edward is a _really_ _good _kisser," Rosalie grinned maliciously.

Bella's body stiffened, " _You're about to cross a very fine line, Rosalie_".

" And that night when he was holding me close, I couldn't help but admire how firm, how strong, how _hard_ he felt against me" Rosalie continued.

Bella didn't even want to imagine Rosalie and Edward engaging in_ those_ activities. Edward would never allow that anyway. Rosalie was just fucking with her.

_Well two could play that game_

"Oh honey, Edward has nothing on my Emmett. You see, unlike Edward, Emmett's a _real _man. You can always expect some tongue action with him, and I don't mean for when we're kissing" Bella winked.

Rosalie flinched in the slightest, _"_ You know what Bella, you're totally right! That's why I broke up with Edward in the first place! He's totally gay!"

Bella suddenly charged into Rosalie, knocking her to the ground with a force not great enough to break bones but definitely forceful enough to leave bruises.

Bella was now straddling Rosalie, pinning her arms above her head. She then leaned down to whisper in Rosalie's ear.

" I can't do much damage to you now but believe me when I say I will ruin your life" Bella promised, her voice dark.

All Rosalie could think about now was Bella hurting Emmett.

"You wouldn't" Rosalie yelled as she struggled to free herself from Bella's iron grasp.

" After what you did to me, you can only hope I let him down easily" Bella growled.

"If you hurt Emmett, then I'll hurt the chief!" Rosalie threatened.

Bella growled, latching her strong pale hands around Rosalie's fragile throat, _"_You make me sick Rosalie Hale!"

"Rosalie!" Both girls heard Edwards loud, firm voice come from somewhere within the massive food fight. His voice scared Bella into loosening her grip on Rosalie's neck. What had gotten into her?

Edward, looking ridiculous as ever with a glob of ketchup and a piece of broccoli stuck in his thick, bronze hair, angrily shoved his way past his classmates to get to his Bella. He didn't understand why Rosalie was here but through reading enough peoples minds, he knew she was here for Bella.

Edward carefully helped Bella up from the ground and then roughly shoved Rosalie against a wall.

"_If you ever touch her again!_" Edward started, his voice low and menacing. His hands were suddenly around his sister's neck, deciding whether or not to crush it like a toothpick.

The food fight abruptly ended, everyone's attention now focused on Edward manhandling his sister.

Edward, just like Bella had moments ago, was starting to forget where and who he was. His vampire instincts had completely taken over. His sister had attacked his mate and now he was furious.

Alice and Jasper finally burst through the cafeteria doors. They practically had to tie Emmett down to keep him at home. Having the whole family here would definitely not help their situation. Their secret would be out in no time.

Alice quickly ran to Bella's aid while Jasper ran to Rosalie's.

" Edward, are you crazy? What the hell are you doing, brother? Look," Jasper motioned to their audience with a tilt of his head.

Edward turned his head slightly to stare at his classmates. Their emotions ranged from shock to fear. They had already let out too much and Jasper could sense that. Edward could hear in their thoughts that they were starting to ask questions. The only thing was whether or not it was enough to expose them.

"Rosalie. Leave now before things get worse. Emmett's at home and he's very worried about you" Jasper ordered his sister.

Bella stood motionless, still staring at Edward in shock. She was clutching her neck where he was holding very tightly moments before.

"_How could Edward do that to me?" Bella thought sadly. _

" Rosalie! Now!" Jasper demanded more forcefully, he could sense the teachers getting closer to where they all were.

Without a glance behind her, Bella ran out of the cafeteria. All of the Cullen's, including Rosalie, were ordered to the office immediately for questioning. Everyone else was forced to clean up the big mess in the cafeteria.

The students of Forks High would definitely be talking about this one for years! This food fight would definitely go down in history as the most dangerous food fight in Washington. Only the students of Forks didn't realize just how dangerous it actually was. Being in a cafeteria with two angry vampires could have resulted in total bloodshed.

Bella managed to escape outside the back doors, and ran straight into the forest just outside of the school. She couldn't believe what she had just done. Starting a fight at school? Was she crazy? It was so unlike her to do something like this. It was as if she were loosing herself completely. She nearly exposed the Cullen's!

Flashbacks of that day in Italy appeared in Bella's mind. She almost lost Edward that day. What happened in the cafeteria today may have caught the Volturi's attention. She could only hope that the Cullen's be pardoned for what she caused.

She hadn't been running for long when she suddenly inhaled a scent so overpowering and vile that it literally burned her nostrils. She coughed violently at the foul stench and covered her nose and mouth.

Bella's hair stood eerily on end, making her hyperaware of the fact that she was no longer alone in the forest. She could hear something moving behind her. Something big.

She was being hunted.

Bella quickly turned around at the sound of a growl but it was too late. The last thing she saw before the darkness consumed her was a glimpse of reddish-brown fur and sharp, jagged teeth.

**TBC**


	9. Timeline

**AN: Thank you to all the people that reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story! You guys are truly awesome!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8<span>- Timeline

Isabella's eyes shot open to an unfamiliar room, even though its woodsy, wet dog smell was a very hard scent to forget.

The disoriented newborn blinked furiously in an attempt to clear up her blurry vision.

Bella made a move to stand up but she realised that her arms and legs were being restrained. She looked down to see that her arms and legs were tied to a wooden chair with thick, sliver chains.

"_Great, being held hostage is just what I need right now!_" Bella groaned, struggling to free herself from the tight chains around her. She felt weaker than usual. Breaking out of these chains for a normal vampire wouldn't be a problem, but for her it was.

Bella cried in defeat, both at the fact that she couldn't get out of the chains and that she may never get her life back. She desperately missed Edward. She missed the way his cold lips felt against her warm ones and the way he would hold her at night until she fell asleep against his chest.

It was as if that giant hole in her stomach was opening itself up again. She missed Charlie. She missed Renee. She missed Angela. Hell, she even missed Mike Newton!

The events from earlier this morning at school came rushing back to Bella and she broke down, sobbing.

The door to the room she was being held captive in suddenly swung open, revealing a dark figure.

Bella blinked away the venom in her eyes and was shocked to see who stood before her.

_Leah?_

The she wolf inched closer to the vampire in front of her. She couldn't believe Jacob talked her into helping him kidnap a bloodthirsty vampire.

_~~Xx-__Earlier this morning__-Xx~~_

"_Leah!" Jacob yelled urgently, barging into her room like a madman._

"_What?" Leah groaned, wiping the sleep from her eyes and glaring at Jacob's large form._

_Jacob flicked on the light, revealing his troubled eyes, "Bella is not Bella! I was at her school this morning, trying to tell her bloodsucker boyfriend to stay off of Quileute land and then 'Bella' was trying to tell the leech that she wasn't who he thought she was but only I understood and-"_

"_Jake! Slow the fuck down! It's too early in the morning for this shit!" Leah sighed, sitting up in her bed and trying to wake herself up enough to listen to what Jacob was trying to tell her._

"The gem made Bella switch bodies with someone. That girl I saw this morning was definitely not Bella! I mean it was Bella's body but not Bella inside of it!" Jake tried to explain.

" _So what do you want me to do about it?" Leah asked, her voice still groggy. _

"_I need you to help me figure out what body Bella is in" Jacob begged, giving Leah his best puppy dog eyes. _

" _You owe me big time for this one Jake!"_

_~~Xx-__Present time__-Xx~~_

After witnessing the chaotic food fight in Forks High's cafeteria from afar, Jake and Leah had agreed that Rosalie and Bella had switched bodies. At least they hoped it was Rosalie or else they were gonna have to take on a very pissed off vampire who would most likely try to kill them for bringing her into forbidden territory.

"Leah? What the hell are you doing? Why am I here?" Bella asked, quite baffled.

"Jake! The vampire chick is awake and she knows my name!" Leah yelled, taking a few steps back just in case. Jake hurried into Leah's bedroom.

"Jake?" Bella called out, even though it was Rosalie's voice, the way it rang made Jacob's heart swell.

"Bells?" he smiled.

" Ya" she laughed happily.

Jake ran over to his best friend and embraced her lovingly, ignoring the sickly sweet smell that was assaulting his nostrils.

"What happened? Why am I all tied up?" Bella asked all at once.

" We ripped your head off so you wouldn't attack our asses" Leah answered.

"You decapitated me?" Bella gasped in shock. No wonder she felt so disoriented and weak. She had just gotten her head bitten off by two werewolves!

"What Leah meant to say was that we weren't sure if it was you or not and it was the safest way we could get you here" Jake clarified.

"So you know everything about the switch? How is that possible? I've been trying so hard to tell somebody about it but I can't!" Bella admitted.

"_How is it possible for Jake to know about the switch when I haven't told anyone about it?"_ Bella thought, suddenly very suspicious.

"Listen, Bella, it's a really long story…" Jake started.

"Which we don't have time for. We need to make this visit fast before the pack figures out that you're here!" Leah finished.

"You took me over the treaty line! I can't be here! That would break the whole treaty! Are you crazy?" Bella exclaimed, struggling against the chains.

"This was the only way we could talk to you in private-"

"Jake, get to the point! Who knows what kind of trouble we'll be in if Sam finds out there is a vampire on the rez!" Leah snapped.

"Alright, where is the bracelet I gave to you at Alice's graduation party?" Jacob asked Bella nervously.

Out of habit, Bella looked down at her pale wrist, expecting to see the amethyst gem and wooden wolf attached to a silver chain. Instead she saw a thick, plain black strap with the Cullen crest on it.

" I'm not sure. I think I was still wearing it on the night of the switch? Rosalie must have taken it off already. It could be anywhere by now! Why do you want to know where it is?"

"Fuck!" Jacob cursed, kicking something over in his anger. He had to calm down before he phased in the middle of Leah's bedroom.

Leah growled and lowered her face down to Bella's level, "Einstein over here gave you a cursed gem!"

"What? Jake… I don't understand" Bella said, wide-eyed. Would Jacob purposely give her a cursed gem?

Jacob pulled at his short hair, silently going over in his head how he was going to explain this to Bella.

"Bella you're really going to hate me after this" Jacob confessed, pulling harder at his hair strands, " I gave you the cursed gem so Edward and I could switch bodies".

"You wanted to switch bodies with Edward? Why?" Bella asked in disbelief.

" To be with you," Jake admitted with watery eyes, getting down on both knees before Bella.

"_Jake_" Bella whispered, " Why would you do something like that? Why would you take such a big risk? I love Edward! I thought you knew this already!"

"I did damnit! That's why I did it! I love you so fucking much that I was willing to give up everything just for you! Don't you get it Bella? I'm _in_ _love _with you!" Jacob confessed taking hold of her restrained, cold hands in his warm ones.

"Alright guys, this isn't a soap opera! Do you have the bracelet or not?" Leah asked Bella impatiently.

All Bella could think about in that moment was that she would still be with Edward if it weren't for Jake! Because of him, Bella may never be with Edward ever again! The thought of being without her vampire boyfriend scared her immensely.

"I don't know. I have to ask Rosalie. That's if I can get anywhere near her again after what happened today. I'm such an idiot! I almost exposed the Cullen's today!" Bella cried with regret.

" Can't argue with you there Bella but we have more important things to worry about. Well, you do, because this is really not my problem. Just know if you don't get that gem back soon, you and Blondie will be stuck in each other's bodies permanently" Leah informed the conflicted vampire.

That got her attention.

"Permanently? How do you know?" Bella demanded.

"The story of that gem has been in our Quileute legends for years. Apparently the body switch curse is not a myth and your ass will be screwed if you don't find the gem in time. You're on a timeline. Soon you will start forgetting everything about yourself and will eventually be lost forever. You will literally turn into Blondie and you won't even know that it happened!"

"Oh my god! I have to get back! I have to find that gem!" Bella yelled in panic, finally breaking herself free from the chains and standing up at vampire speed.

"I'll phase and watch your back until you get back over the treaty line" Leah told her.

"Thank you Leah" Bella said gratefully.

"I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it for Jake" Leah said, glancing at Jacob who was silently fuming beside her.

"Well if it wasn't for your buddy Jake, we wouldn't even be in this mess!" Bella growled, narrowing her eyes at Jacob Black. She still couldn't believe that Jacob would give her a cursed gem!

"_Bells!_" Jake pleaded, grabbing hold of her arm to stop her from leaving.

"No Jake! Whatever happens after today, I never want to speak to you again!" Bella snapped, yanking her arm free from his hold.

And with that, Bella left the room.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>-APAOO<strong>


	10. Uncontrolled Emotions

**AN: Once again, a big thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted, and added this story to their favourites! I honestly did not expect such a huge response! I seriously love you guys! Remember to always check my profile for updates!**

**-APAOO **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9<span>- Uncontrolled Emotions

"Bella, wait! We need to talk!" Alice yelled after Rosalie, chasing her into the school's parking.

"I need to get home!" Rosalie cried desperately, trying to get as far away from Edward as she could possibly get.

"Okay, okay. We can go anywhere you want. Just please talk to me! Besides, I'm your only ride home" Alice said, knowing Rosalie got a ride to school with Edward this morning.

"Fine!" Rosalie agreed quickly, seeing Edward's fast approaching form, " I don't care where we go, just get me out of here!"

The majority of the ride home was in dead silence.

The curious pixie kept stealing glances at Rosalie from the corner of her eye, waiting for her to say something. She couldn't take the silence anymore. She needed to know.

"What's going on between you and Edward?" Alice demanded.

Edward's name being spoken was enough to make Rosalie's stomach drop, "I'd rather not talk about it, Alice. You wouldn't believe me If I told you anyways".

"Try me, Bella" Alice challenged her.

" Don't worry about it, Alice" Rosalie said, knowing how frustrated Alice could get about these types of things.

"I'm beyond worrying about it! I haven't seen any visions of you lately! I haven't seen any visions of Rosalie either which would explain why that fight went down in the cafeteria today! I can't protect you if you don't let me know what's going on!" Alice answered earnestly.

"When did your visions of us start disappearing?" Rosalie urged, suddenly interested in what Alice was saying. Alice's visions only disappeared when a wolf was involved or if someone died.

Both scenarios didn't sound too good.

"After that whole earthquake incident last Friday. Did you guys seriously expect us to believe that?" Alice continued sadly, "You and Rosalie are always fighting. It's actually tearing Esme apart. She just wants us to be one big happy family but I guess that will never happen as long as Rosalie's around".

Rosalie looked down guiltily. Was she really getting in the way of her family's happiness? Did everyone feel that way? Did Emmett?

" Alice, you have to believe me! That earthquake did happen and I know it doesn't make any sense but I swear I'm not making this up! Something strange is going on…. and I don't… " Rosalie sighed in defeat. She was clearly wasting her time again.

"I promise whatever it is, I won't judge you" Alice assured her, putting a comforting hand on her arm.

"_All right, let's try this again." _Rosalie thought tiredly.

"I'm not who you think I am" Rosalie started, already having a good idea of where this conversation was heading.

"I'm listening" Alice said, turning onto Bella's quiet street and pulling up into the driveway.

"Whatever happened to Rosalie and I is also messing with your visions. You need to try and find a way around your blank visions. I think were running out of time," Rosalie said fearfully as she thought back to what happened in the principal's office.

" Running out of time for what?"

"Just try and figure it out Alice!" Rosalie yelled in annoyance. It was like Alice was completely useless without her powers.

Alice frowned as she watched Bella disappear into the house. She had absolutely no idea what she was trying to tell her.

She thought back to the last vision she had of Bella and Rosalie before their futures went blank. It was the one where they were both at Forks Diner sitting in a secluded booth. Both Alice and her husband were shocked to see Rosalie and Bella together on their own without the rest of the family.

She remembered that they were arguing about something and had looked very out of place.

There was only one thing Alice was certain of and it was that something did change after that night out on the porch. Bella and Rosalie haven't been the same since.

Now Alice had to try and figure out what happened without the help of her visions.

Which according to her was mission impossible.

**Swan household**

As soon as Rosalie walked inside the house, the phone rang. She wasted no time in picking it up. Maybe Alice had finally figured it out!

"Hello?"

"Rosalie, it's Bella!"

_Damn._

"Why are you calling me, to apologize? I don't accept your apology you psycho bitch!" Rosalie yelled angrily into the phone.

"You broke up with my boyfriend! What did you think was going to happen?" Bella shot back.

" What do you want Bella?" Rosalie sighed.

"I called to ask you for a bracelet. You were most likely wearing it on the first night we switched. Where is it now?" Bella asked urgently.

" Bracelet? Can you be a little more specific?"

" It's a silver chain with a wooden wolf and a really shiny purple gem attached to it. Jacob Black made it for me. Have you seen it?"

"_The thing that glows is the thing that knows_" Rosalie whispered into the phone.

"What?"

"I was doing research the first night that we switched. This passage that I found said that the thing that glows is the thing that knows. The gem on the bracelet is what made us switch bodies!" Rosalie announced happily. Maybe there was hope for them after all.

"Yes, that's why I was asking for it! Do you know where it is?"

"Oh shit! I don't have the bracelet anymore!" Rosalie suddenly remembered.

"What do you mean you don't have the bracelet anymore? Where's the fucking bracelet, Rosalie?" Bella cursed. That bracelet was their last hope and Rosalie had already managed to loose it.

"Edward has it" Rosalie answered, mentally beating herself up for allowing him to take it.

"Why does _Edward_ have my bracelet?"

"He wanted to know why Jacob could buy you nice things but he couldn't" Rosalie started.

"_Oh Edward_" Bella sighed sadly, " He doesn't need to buy me anything. He knows that all I want is him."

"Okay ew, please stop. So anyways, I told him if it bothered him so much that he could just get rid of it and well…he did".

"Did you see him physically get rid of the bracelet?" Bella questioned.

"No…"

Rosalie was too distracted by those dirty looks Edward was giving her to remember what he did with the bracelet. Her body unwillingly shivered in want at the memory.

"You have to call Edward and ask him where it is then! He may still have it!" Bella said, still hopeful.

"Why do I have to call him? Just sneak into his room and look for it!" Rosalie protested.

"I'm not at home. I'm using a payphone. Do you really think I can show my face at your house right now? You have to talk to Edward! We are so screwed if we don't find that bracelet in time!"

" What do we do when we find the bracelet, huh? Beg it to switch us back?"

"I don't know Rosalie! Leah told me that we needed to get the bracelet back as soon as possible," Bella said.

"Leah? How the hell does Leah know about the gem?" Rosalie asked, highly suspicious.

"Long story short, Jacob purposely gave me the cursed gem so that he could switch bodies with Edward. It turns out the gem made us switch bodies instead," Bella said, still in disbelief that Jacob would do something so stupid.

"Are you saying that I'm stuck in your body because of that stupid mutt? I'm going to kick his hairy little ass!" Rosalie snarled.

"That's not even the worst part! Leah said that we're on a timeline. If we don't find the bracelet soon, we will start to forget who we are. We will literally turn into each other and not even know that it happened!" Bella said, repeating Leah's words.

"Bella, I think it's already starting to happen! I know things about you that I really wish I didn't and I can't even remember what Emmett looks like! Bella, what does Emmett look like again?"

Rosalie was starting to hyperventilate, her face turning red from the lack of oxygen.

"Rosalie calm down! He's big and muscular with short curly hair, dimples that are hard to miss, and he has the face of a skilled prankster".

"How much time did Leah say that we had again?" Rosalie asked, pacing the kitchen anxiously.

"She didn't say. Judging by the way you're acting, we don't have a lot of it left. I need you to call Edward right now and ask him where that goddamn bracelet is!" Bella exclaimed.

"I can't!"

" Rosalie you-" the line suddenly went dead, leaving Rosalie truly conflicted.

It was bad enough that she couldn't remember the way her own husband looked. Now Rosalie was starting to develop inappropriate feelings towards Edward of all people!

She realised this back in the principal's office when Edward had sat down beside her. Rosalie had the strongest urge to grab his face and kiss the shit out of him.

If what Leah had said was true, that they would start to forget who they were, Rosalie had to try and stay away from Edward to prevent any further memory loss. She was afraid that if she continued to talk to him, her urges would develop into something much stronger.

She would never be able to forgive herself if she betrayed Emmett in that way.

After much debating with herself in the kitchen, Rosalie reluctantly dialled Edward's number. The phone barely rang once before Edward picked up eagerly.

"Bella love? I miss you so much! Can I come over tonight? I don't have to stay all night but I will if you want me too!" Edward rushed out, anxious to hear Bella's voice again.

Just hearing the sound of Edward's voice on the other end of the line was giving Rosalie butterflies.

" No Edward. Stay where you are. I just need to ask you something".

"Ask me anything, love".

"Where is the bracelet that Jacob made for me?" Rosalie asked, silently praying that Edward still had it with him.

Edward never had any actual intention of taking the bracelet with him. It was just jealousy that had gotten the best of him. He had meant to put it back where he found it but he must have accidently taken it with him. He couldn't remember for the life of him where he put it. It was probably somewhere in his car.

But if it meant being able to hear Bella's voice for a little longer, Edward was going to carry out this conversation for as long as he could.

"Why? I thought you told me to get rid of it?"

"Well I changed my mind. I need it back. Please!" Rosalie was about to start begging, she'd never been more desperate for something in her life!

"I'll give it back to you if you talk to me about what happened this morning".

One way or another, Edward was going to get his Bella back, even if it meant bribing her with a charm bracelet. He felt bad for having to stoop so low to win her back but he didn't know what else to do. Bella would just continue to ignore him if he didn't. She could be so stubborn sometimes.

"What more is there to discuss?"

"There is plenty more to discuss. Come over after school tomorrow. I want to talk to you, please Bella. I'll give you the bracelet then" Edward begged.

"Tomorrow, Edward. I'm serious." Rosalie warned.

This was the last thing Rosalie wanted, to be alone in a house with Edward when she was no longer in control of her emotions towards him.

"I'm serious too. See you tomorrow Bella. I love you." Edward said before hanging up the phone.

Rosalie didn't know what came over her, but she felt strongly compelled to say those three meaningful words back to him.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>UH OH! Looks like we've got more problems arising.<strong>

**Review, Alert, and all that other good stuff ;)**

**-APAOO**


	11. Fighting Temptations

**AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story! It keeps the chapters coming and the story alive!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10<span>- Fighting Temptations

The final bell rang to end the school day, releasing Rosalie from her personal hell. Repeating high school over again in her vampire body was bad enough. Repeating high school in a human body, Bella's to be exact, was even worse!

But repeating high school for the zillionth time was the least of Rosalie's concerns. Today, whether she wanted to or not, Rosalie had to meet up with Edward afterschool so she could get the stupid charm bracelet back that may or may not save her ass from completely disappearing.

This wouldn't have been a problem for Rosalie if she weren't currently having sexual fantasies about her adoptive brother. She went from completely hating his guts to wanting to jump his bones in a matter of seconds.

Having finally reached a decision after much debating, Rosalie finally pulled into the Cullen's driveway. Desperation had outweighed her common sense.

Before she could change her mind and drive back to Bella's house, Edward swung open the front door.

"Bella!" Edward quickly greeted his ex-girlfriend.

"_Edward_" Rosalie replied curtly, bushing past him into the mansion.

"Where is everybody?" Rosalie asked when she noticed that the house was unusually quiet. It was almost eerily quiet.

"Alice had a vision about Victoria. They're out hunting her down as we speak" Edward informed her, closing the door behind him.

"Why aren't you out helping them?" Rosalie asked suspiciously.

"I stayed back to protect you".

Rosalie rolled her eyes. Edward's nonchalant response infuriated her greatly. How was it fair that her family's asses were out there right now risking their own lives for Bella while Edward got to sit back and _protect _Bella?

It was complete fuckery, that's what it was!

"Okay, let's get this over with. Where's the bracelet?" Rosalie asked impatiently, ready to get this whole thing over with ASAP.

" You'll get your bracelet back once you hold up your end of the bargain" Edward reminded her.

"Fine" Rosalie pouted, stubbornly crossing her arms over her chest, "_Talk_".

"Alright, follow me" Edward said, disappearing down the hallway.

Rosalie could sense that something else was going on but she had no other choice but to follow Edward down the hall. If she ever wanted to be herself again, she was going to have to suck it up and do what he asked.

Rosalie suddenly found herself in Edward's private piano room. It was the only room in the mansion where everyone in the family, excluding Esme and Bella, were banned from entering without his permission.

Rosalie stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, waiting for further instructions from Edward.

Edward had taken a seat on the piano bench, waiting for Rosalie to join him. When she didn't follow, he patted the empty spot beside him.

"_That's waaaay too close for comfort,"_ Rosalie thought anxiously, especially in her current condition.

Besides, weren't they supposed to be _talking_ right now?

"I'll just stand here," Rosalie told him.

Edward nodded once and then placed his hands on the delicate keys in front of him.

The room was suddenly filled with the most beautiful arrangement of minor notes and chords.

Rosalie watched in fascination as Edward's slender fingers glided across the keys with ease. She suddenly found herself sitting in her designated spot beside Edward, enjoying the rest of Bella's lullaby.

The last minor chord rang out throughout the hollow room, leaving Rosalie confused. It hadn't ended in a happy way. Then it suddenly occurred to her. Edward was using the music to tell her how he felt about their relationship. Well his and Bella's relationship.

"Edward, that was beautiful" Rosalie whispered, turning to face him. She usually wasn't one to give out compliments but that was the most beautiful thing that she'd ever heard in a long time.

"Just like you" Edward replied, matching her tone of voice.

He was so close to her now. Edward was going to kiss Rosalie if she wasn't careful.

"Edward-"

"Dance with me" Edward asked quickly, leaving no room for her to protest.

"But there's no music" Rosalie said uncomfortably.

"We don't need it" Edward stood up from the piano bench, holding out his hand for Rosalie to take it.

Rosalie frowned at both Edward's invitation and the fact that she came so close to kissing him.

She had to remember what she came here for.

"Edward, I need that bracelet now" Rosalie murmured, ready to take the bracelet and run.

"Dance with me first" Edward demanded, trying to keep his anger at bay.

Why was she so obsessed with that fucking bracelet? Was there something going on between Bella and Jacob that he didn't know about?

That didn't matter now because after tonight, Edward was going to make sure that Bella forgot all about that stupid mutt.

"_You are feeling absolutely no sexual urges towards Edward_" Rosalie repeated over and over again in her head as she slipped her tiny hand into his larger one.

She gasped when Edward pulled her flush against his body. Rosalie could feel everything… and I mean _everything_.

Edward started to lead Rosalie around the room in a waltz. It didn't take long before she suddenly tripped over her own feet.

She sighed in frustration at Bella's uncoordinated body," Wow, I actually can't dance for shit".

"Let me show you how" Edward whispered seductively in her ear, causing Rosalie to shudder, "Step up on my feet".

Rosalie hesitantly stepped up onto Edward's feet, wrapping one arm around his neck and keeping her other hand placed in his.

Edward held her protectively against his body by her waist and began leading Rosalie around the room once again.

"Enjoying yourself?" Edward smirked, loving the way she was reacting to his skilled dancing.

"Maybe a little too much" Rosalie answered breathlessly, heat rising to her cheeks instantly.

_You are feeling absolutely no sexual urges towards Edward_

"Have I ever told you how much I love your blush?" Edward asked, brushing his cold hand across Rosalie's heated cheek.

Rosalie hadn't realized that they stopped dancing, "I'm sure you h-have".

"The way your blood rushes to your cheeks… it's just so tempting. Do you enjoy tempting me, Bella?" Edward's face was barely a few inches away from Rosalie's now.

"E-Edward?" Rosalie asked fearfully, only now taking in how lust filled his eyes were.

"I'm more than okay" Edward replied, replacing his hand on Rosalie's cheek with his lips.

Rosalie sighed in content. The feeling of her hot flesh against his cold lips was amazing.

The last bit of Rosalie's common sense flew out the window as she gave into Edward.

The hormonal teenager was suddenly carried off into another room and was lowered down onto a soft mattress.

Edward's hands and lips were suddenly all over Rosalie.

The emotions Rosalie was feeling was almost overwhelming. Just the slightest touch from Edward caused her to writhe uncontrollably in pleasure. It was almost embarrassing.

" I want you to forget about him," Edward groaned, placing his lips on Rosalie's neck, " You belong to me, not him".

Rosalie moaned. She had no clue what he was talking about but possessive Edward was fucking sexy.

"Forget all about that stupid bracelet. I'll give you a better one that will remind you of me and me only," Edward growled, hitching one of Rosalie's legs around his waist.

"Shit!" Rosalie cursed, trying to shove Edward off of her, " Edward, stop!"

Edward immediately froze and stared down at Rosalie with wide eyes.

" Did I hurt you? Bella, I'm so sorry! Forgive me!" Edward gasped, panic clear in his voice. Jealously had taken over him once again, letting out the evil beast within him.

"No Edward, you didn't hurt me" Rosalie tried to explain. She slid out from underneath his body and ran into the bathroom.

Rosalie turned on the faucet and splashed some cool water over her face. What the hell was she doing? She came here for the bracelet, not to get it on with Bella's boyfriend! God only knows how far they would have gone if Edward hadn't said anything.

Oh god, and Emmett! How could Rosalie do this to him? This was the very thing that she didn't want to happen! She allowed this stupid curse take over her body!

This was all going to end right now.

Rosalie stepped out of the bathroom and nearly crashed into Edward.

"Are you okay, Bella? Please talk to me!" Edward begged. He felt terrible for pushing her so far. This was why he didn't want to get intimate with her. He just thought that if he didn't, he might loose her again.

"I promise I will never push you like that ever again," Edward vowed.

"I believe you Edward but what I want from you right now is that bracelet. It's time for you to hold up your end of the bargain now. I need to set things right".

Edward fumed silently. What did she mean by set things right? Did she mean she was going to leave him for Jacob? Maybe it was time for Edward to let her go. It was his fault anyways for leaving her here with Jacob for so long. He should have never left.

Edward ran from the room at vampire speed to get to his Volvo outside. He searched every last inch of his car for the bracelet but there was still no sign of it.

Edward returned to his bedroom empty handed, "I looked everywhere for the bracelet but I can't find it".

"Damnit, I need that bracelet! That's the only reason why I came here in the first place!" Rosalie yelled.

"I'm sorry, Bella" Edward apologized, pain evident in his eyes. Bella only came here for the bracelet. In other words, she came here for Jacob, not him.

If Edward only knew how wrong he was.

"I need to get home," Rosalie said, buttoning up her blouse and storming out of the room.

Edward ran after her, " Just let me take you home. Please, Bella. I'll get Alice to drop off your truck once she get's back".

Rosalie couldn't refuse Edward's request once she saw the pain and desperation in his eyes. It was killing her just as much as it was killing him. She had absolutely no control over her own emotions anymore.

If Edward didn't have the bracelet anymore, it could be anywhere by now.

The chances of these girls ever getting their own bodies back were now slim to none.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>-APAOO<strong>


	12. Let's call a truce

**AN: Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I'm just extremely busy with my school life! But I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11<span>- Let's call a truce

Edward promptly cut off the engine to his Volvo and sat back in his seat silently. Neither he nor Rosalie wanted to talk about what happened that night but it was obvious that it needed to be done.

All Edward wanted to know was where he went wrong. He thought Bella wanted to have sex with him. It seemed like that was all she ever talked about these days. Now Edward had finally given in to her deepest and darkest desires and she suddenly didn't want him anymore.

He strongly doubted that Bella had finally understood how dangerous it was for a human to be with a vampire in that way.

"Is this about me leaving Forks?" Edward thought suddenly, " I will never leave you again if that's what you're afraid of".

Rosalie sighed deeply, " No Edward, it's not. Look, I'm sorry, but tonight was a huge mistake" Rosalie almost spat, extremely disgusted with herself.

Rosalie slowly pushed opened the car door, only managing to get one foot out of the vehicle before Edward stopped her.

"_Bella, please! I-I need you_" Edward pleaded as he grabbed onto Rosalie's wrist, silently begging her with his topaz eyes to stay with him.

It was killing Rosalie knowing what she was about to do and realising that it needed to be done. She couldn't be with Edward knowing that her heart belonged to someone else. She knew she still loved Emmett. She just had to try really hard to remember that.

"Edward, from here on out, we can't see each other anymore. I don't know how to explain everything to you, so I won't" Rosalie said, her voice wavering.

" If the bracelet shows up, promise me that you'll give it to Alice".

"Why are you doing this?" Edward growled, his grip tightening on Rosalie's wrist," Just tell me what's going on! Why are you suddenly so obsessed with that bracelet?"

"Just promise me Edward!" Rosalie cried out, blinking back the salty tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. This was such an unusual feeling for her. After being turned, Rosalie had forgotten what it felt like to cry.

"I'm sorry" Edward apologised, his face full anguish. He immediately let go of Rosalie's wrist, cursing himself for losing control of himself once again.

He deserved it. He had to keep reminding himself that. This wasn't Bella's fault. It was his. He basically handed her over to Jacob. There was no reason for him to get mad at her.

Rosalie stepped out of the Volvo with shaky legs, closing the door behind her and keeping her eyes trained on the path ahead of her.

Rosalie felt like there was a huge, gaping hole, opening up on the inside of her chest. She'd never felt anything like this before. She decided that she would much rather be bitten by a gang of venomous vampires then have to endure this kind of emotional pain for any longer.

Rosalie was barely inside of the house before she broke down sobbing, dropping down to her knees and burying her face into the warmth of her hands.

"_What's happening to me?_" Rosalie cried hysterically.

"Bells?" Charlie quickly ran from the couch in the living room to the front room and picked his sobbing daughter off of the floor. He embraced Rosalie tightly to his body. He felt like if he let her go, she'd fall to pieces all over the tiled floor.

Charlie didn't have to guess who put his daughter in this state. It was just like last year all over again. Jacob was just starting to piece Bella back together when Edward decided to barge his way back into Bella's life again. Edward should have never came back. This was all going to end tonight. Charlie would make sure of it.

Bella's father used one hand to shut the front door and then picked his daughter up into his arms, holding her snugly to his chest as she sobbed into his uniform.

He carefully brought her up the stairs to her bedroom and gently placed her under the covers of her bed. He then removed her shoes and added an extra blanket so she could stay warm during the night. Rosalie was very grateful.

"Bells, I promise you that I won't let him hurt you anymore" Charlie vowed with real determination in his voice.

Rosalie didn't reply, she just continued to sob into her pillow. Charlie sighed, kissing her tenderly on the forehead before leaving her bedroom to call Renee.

Rosaliecurled up in the fetal position, welcoming the numbing state of her breakdown with open arms.

A good hour or two had passed before a sudden creak behind Rosalie halted her movements. Her body tensed as she stayed completely still, listening intently to the sounds around her.

Could it be Victoria? Was her family not successful in killing her?

Rosalie slowly glanced behind her and was met with huge, golden eyes.

She screamed relentlessly as the vampire quickly straddled her waist and covered her mouth with their icy cold hand.

"_Shhh! Rosalie, it's me! Well technically, it's you_" Bella whispered into the dark, slowly removing her hand from Rosalie's mouth.

"Bella you scared the shit out of me! I thought you were Victoria!" Rosalie sighed in relief.

"You won't have to worry about _her _anymore. We took that bitch out" Bella replied triumphantly, having been the one to hold the red head down so Jasper could rip her head off.

It was then that Bella noticed Rosalie's tear streaked face. She quickly got off of her still body and opted to sit down beside her on the bed instead.

"You look like shit," Bella stated.

Rosalie chuckled softly, "You're already starting to sound too much like me".

Bella smiled, but then her face turned serious " You were crying, Rosalie".

"Thanks captain obvious" Rosalie sniffled, rubbing at her wet eyes.

"Let me rephrase that. _Why_ were you crying?" Bella asked, leaning against the headboard of the bed, waiting intently for Rosalie's answer.

"I cheated on Emmett today" Rosalie started.

"With who?" Bella asked, still oblivious.

"Your boyfriend" Rosalie blurted out, waiting for a violent response from Bella.

"You slept with Edward?" Bella asked in shock.

"No, no! Of course not!" _even though she was pretty darn close_ "  
>I just made out with him!" <em>which was still pretty bad. <em>

Bella nodded once. She was more shocked about the fact that Edward had managed to make out with Rosalie without losing control than the fact that Rosalie had dared to kiss her boyfriend.

"_The one time Edward gives in to me and I'm not even there to receive it"_ Bella thought bitterly.

"Bella? Hit me, kick me, spit on me, I don't care! Just please say something!" Rosalie begged, arching her neck up to look at her.

"_It's not your fault_" Bella finally realised.

"Wait, what?"

"I said it's not your fault. We can't keep getting mad at each other for every little wrong thing one of us does. We're not going to get very far in solving our problems if we do. I forgive you Rose because it's not your fault" Bella said.

"Thank you" Rosalie smiled but then it faltered, " I still don't have the bracelet".

"Then we'll just have to find it together, truce?" Bella asked, a hopeful smile on her face.

"Truce," Rosalie paused, "but this still doesn't change anything. In order for me to keep a hold on that last bit of Rosalie I have left, you have to remain my enemy. If I start kissing your ass now, I might turn into you a little quicker than we expected".

"I'm just going to ignore that insult" Bella snapped, " How about we limit ourselves to just playful banter? That way we can still work together without wanting to rip each other's throats out in the process".

"Sounds good to me" Rosalie agreed.

"Great. So now that we're _acquaintances_, I thought I'd let you no that you were technically not cheating on Emmett seeing as how you're me," Bella said, reassuring herself rather than Rosalie.

"It's not just that, Bella. I'm losing myself! I don't remember how it feels to love Emmett anymore! It's like the love between us never existed. And when I told Edward that we couldn't see each other anymore, it was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. Now I feel like I have this huge gaping hole inside of my chest!"

"Been there, done that. I felt the same way when Edward left me that day in the woods" Bella said, blocking out the painful memories of sitting on her mother's old rocking chair for like three months straight.

"That's not even the worst part! I feel like there is someone controlling me, telling me what to do, how to think, how to feel! I can't remember anything from my old life!" Rosalie cried.

"It won't be this way forever, Rose. I promise you" Bella said, even though she was unsure herself.

"How do you know?" Rosalie asked, lowering her head down onto her pillow from emotional exhaustion.

"I just know" Bella said, laying a comforting hand on Rosalie's shoulder before she was sternly told to remove it.

"And if it doesn't, promise me that you'll take good care of Emmett. Keep him out of trouble. You know how much he loves to piss off that wolf with the hothead" Rosalie smiled sadly.

"His name is Paul and you can take care of Emmett yourself! We're not going to stay like this forever!" Bella yelled at her.

"This may be the last chance we get to say our last words. We may not get another day to say goodbye" Rosalie frowned, fresh tears pouring down her face.

Bella sighed, " Well I refuse to think that way".

"God, you humans are so emotional! I haven't stopped crying since I came back from Carlisle's" Rosalie hiccupped.

" At least you can cry! That's the one thing I really miss about being human… having some sort of outlet for my emotions" Bella admitted.

"Your so called best friend is fucking idiot!" Rosalie growled.

"I agree with you on that one. Jacob has seriously lost my trust in him," Bella said disappointedly.

"Why do you even keep him around? Do you love him or something?" Rosalie asked curiously.

"When you guys left, Jake was all I had. He was always there for me. He kept me sane I guess, if you can call jumping off the edge of a cliff _sane_. I even thought I was in love with him for a while. I guess it's my fault, I led the kid on" Bella sighed.

"He must really love you then to do something so amazingly stupid" Rosalie thought.

"I told him I never wanted to speak to him ever again but I know we can't do this without him," Bella thought realistically.

" Anyways, get some sleep" Bella said as she reached into her bedside table drawer and pulled out the dreamcatcher that Jake gave to her on her eighteenth birthday.

" Here. It catches bad dreams… _apparently_," Bella said, attaching the dreamcatcher to the headboard of her bed.

"Thanks." Rosalie replied curtly, already starting to doze off.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow. I'll also talk to Jake tomorrow to see if we can formulate some kind of plan. Still keep your eyes open for the bracelet. And as long as were all together, everything will be fine".

"Will do" Rosalie yawned. All that crying had tired her right out.

Bella turned on her heel and jumped out of her bedroom window, dirt flying up from the ground as she landed perfectly on both feet. She remembered how shocked she was when Jacob first did that. Now she was jumping out of windows herself.

A familiar sound suddenly caught Bella's attention. It was the loud roar of her Chevy truck that was rapidly approaching the house, its bright headlights illuminating the entire street in the dark night. Bella quickly sprinted off towards the woods just outside of her house to duck for cover.

* * *

><p>Alice pulled up into the Swan's driveway and quickly cut off the engine before Charlie could hear it.<p>

The tiny vampire gracefully leaped out of Bella's truck before a strong and familiar scent hit her nose.

"Oh shit!" the pixie exclaimed before she soon found herself standing in Bella's bedroom.

Though Alice could hear Bella's slow, deep breaths and could spot her faint outline underneath the blanket on the bed, she still had to check.

Alice inched closer towards Bella's bed and gently removed the covers to examine her. She held her breath as she did this, even though it was unnecessary. All that stood out to Alice was Bella's red puffy eyelids and her swollen nose. These were obvious signs to show that her best friend had been crying.

She continued to examine Bella's body until she was sure that Rosalie hadn't done anything to physically harm the human.

Now Alice could think, "_Why the hell was Rosalie in Bella's room?_"

Nothing looked or seemed to be out of place but the fact that Alice could smell Rosalie all over Bella unnerved her. And yet, no harm had been done to Bella.

Before Alice could ponder any longer on the situation, she had a perplexing vision.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I have no clue as to when the next update will be but please remain patient with me and stay tuned!<strong>

**-APAOO**


	13. Questions and Answers

**I HOPE EVERYONE HAD A FANTASTIC HOLIDAY AND A HAPPY NEW YEARS! ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12<span>- Questions and Answers

"Are you sure, Alice?" Edward asked once again, pacing the dinning room at vampire speed.

Alice had finally told Edward about the vision she had that night in Bella's bedroom. She knew he needed an explanation as to why Bella hadn't shown up at school for the past few days.

"I'm sure Edward. I saw it with my own eyes" Alice answered sadly.

What Alice didn't tell Edward was that she actually had two visions that night. The one she had just shared with Edward was of Bella packing her suitcase, getting ready to leave Forks. The one she omitted was of the glowing charm bracelet that she realized belonged to Bella.

Though skeptical at first, Alice was sure that something had indeed gone down between Rosalie and Bella that night in her bedroom. To make things look even more suspicious, Rosalie didn't come home after that night. That was three days ago. Emmett was still out trying to find her.

Whatever was going on between Bella and Rosalie was also starting to affect the rest of the Cullen Clan.

Carlisle had started taking night shifts at the hospital to avoid the drama at the mansion. Esme had also started to spend more time in her garden. It had gotten to the point where you rarely saw her inside of the house. Jasper was a complete wreck, having to endure the emotions of everyone around the house as well as his own.

And as for Edward… well Edward was just being Edward.

"You mean your _all seeing_ eyes," Edward answered bitterly, "Are you sure your vision was accurate?"

"Same shit Edward!" Alice said, rolling her eyes, "and yes, I'm sure. What do you think we should do?"

"I don't know Alice! We can't just tie Bella up and lock her in the attic!" Edward yelled in exasperation.

"Who says we can't?" Alice snapped back, actually considering the idea.

"Alice, have I ever told you how crazy you are?" Edward sighed, pausing to run his fingers through his wild hair.

"Yes, you have, on multiple occasions actually" Alice confirmed, " and have I ever told you how _terrible _you are at keeping a girlfriend?"

"All of my past relationships were never this complicated!" Edward argued.

"Need I remind you, all of your past girlfriends were _vampires_" Alice added, "It's a lot harder to calm down an angry vampire than an angry human".

"Indeed they were all vampires and yet Bella is still more vicious then all of them combined!"

"You don't mean that" Alice said.

"Yes, I do. Do you not see what's going on here, Alice? Something is wrong with her! That's not my Bella!"

"No, I see it Edward! I know exactly what you're talking about! She's different. That night-" Alice suddenly stopped herself. Revealing that Rosalie was in Bella's bedroom that night would not resolve anything, it would just make things worse.

"That night what?" Edward asked, knowing Alice was hiding something from him. He tried to search through her head for the answer but she was successfully blocking him with another image.

"I had another vision. It was of Bella's bracelet. You know, the one that mutt gave her. It was glowing!" Alice exclaimed, using her other vision to distract Edward.

"What do you mean, glowing? You mean the bracelet was actually emitting light?" Edward asked in disbelief.

"Yes Edward, glowing! Fucking glowing!" Alice yelled in frustration.

"Everything okay in here?" Jasper asked, poking his head inside of the dining room. He couldn't take anymore of the yelling and raging emotions that were being projected from the room.

"No! I'm frustrated and I'm not getting any answers here! Looks like I'm gonna have to go straight to the source!" Alice huffed, storming out of the dining room with Jasper hot on her heels.

"Where the hell are you going, Alice?" Jasper called after his mate, cutting in front of her to stop her from leaving.

"I'm going to the reservation. Now please move out of my way, Jasper" Alice asked politely, though her patience was slipping.

"Are you crazy? I'm not letting you go to the reservation alone! Not only would that break the treaty but it would also put you in a lot of danger. Those hounds would tear you apart without a second thought!"

"I just need to talk to Jacob. I'll be fine, I promise. Now move" Alice said, pushing forcefully against her husband's chest.

Jasper stopped her efforts by trapping her tiny wrists in his large hands, "No way, Alice! I can't lose you too!"

Jasper was just starting to feel like he belonged in this family when it decided to fall apart on him. His sister was god knows where, Bella was leaving Forks, and Edward was losing his mind. There was no way he was going to lose his little pixie in this mess as well.

"If I can talk to Jacob, I might be able to find out where Rosalie is and why Bella is leaving. Trust me Jazz, pleaseee?" Alice begged, leaning forward to place a soft kiss on Jasper's pouty lips.

"I don't understand what Jacob has to do with any of this but I trust you and your decisions, Alice. It's the wolves I don't trust. If you're going, then I'm coming with you," Jasper said, releasing her wrists and pulling out the keys to his truck from his front pocket.

"Thank you Jasper" Alice said gratefully, giving him another kiss before tugging him out of the house in her haste to get to the Quileute reservation for some answers.

**The Rez**

Jasper parked his truck on the side of the road, just inches away from the invisible treaty line.

"Honk the horn" Alice instructed, watching the trees and bushes for any signs of movement.

After a few minutes of loud and obnoxious honking, five abnormally large wolves came stalking out from the trees towards the two vampires, surrounding Jasper's black F150.

"Alright, let me go out first to calm things down and then you can come out and talk, okay?" Jasper told Alice to which she nodded. Jasper exhaled loudly before exiting his truck carefully.

He was greeted with many vicious snarls and growls as soon as his boots touched the pavement. He put his hands up in a gesture of surrender and then walked towards the front of his vehicle, the wolves following him closely.

Jasper recognized the largest wolf of the pack to be Sam Uley. The big black wolf dared to step closer to Jasper, baring its dagger-like incisors at him.

"We're just here to talk" Jasper assured him as calming waves oozed out of his body in the wolves' direction.

Almost instantly, the wolves started to back off and their growls and snarls came to a sudden halt. They still continued to eye Jasper carefully, knowing that he was the smartest fighter in the Cullen clan.

Alice took this as her cue to exit the truck and strutted over to Jasper's side.

"I need to speak to Jacob" Alice demanded, looking amongst the wolves to see which one of them was who she was looking for.

Sam tilted his large head back and let out a long, high-pitched howl into the night sky.

Shortly after, Jacob and Leah came running over to the treaty line in human form. The wolves parted a way for them and then stood at their sides protectively.

"What do you want, bloodsuckers?" Leah asked, crossing her arms over her chest in an aggressive manner.

"I'm not here to talk to you bitch! I'm here to talk to Jacob!" Alice snapped.

Leah growled, lunging forward at the tiny vampire. Jacob quickly grabbed Leah's shaking form and pushed her behind him while Jasper stepped protectively in front of Alice.

"We're not here to argue with y'all! Just give us the answers we need and then we'll be out of your hair" Jasper growled lowly.

" Quill, Embry, watch Leah" Jacob ordered the two wolves that moved to stand in front of her, "What answers do you need?"

"Something is going on with Bella and Rosalie and I think that something was caused by that bracelet you made" Alice accused the teen wolf.

Jake tried to tune out the thoughts of his fellow pack mates asking him what the midget vampire was talking about. For some reason, even in his human form, Jacob could still communicate with the wolves telepathically.

"You're right" Jacob confessed quickly, "but that's all I can tell you right now".

"I knew it! What's wrong with that bracelet? What did you do to Bella and Rosalie?" Alice growled menacingly as she moved closer to Jacob.

The wolves started growling again and Jasper tried his best to calm everyone down with the small dosage of calm that he was able to project. Anything stronger would most likely knock everyone out and then they would definitely not get the answers that they needed.

"Listen Tinker Bell, I already told you that I can't tell you anything right now. If the wrong people find out what's going on, it will complicate the situation even further and then ruin our chances of helping Bella and the other chick" Jake said, surprisingly calm.

Jacob immediately suspected the blonde cowboy to be the one fucking around with his emotions.

"Seems like all of you leeches have some kind of annoying supernatural powers," Jacob growled at Jasper.

"Which is why they can't be trusted with the truth, Jake! Don't tell them anything!" Leah shouted, narrowing her eyes at Alice specifically.

"Look mutt, my family is in danger! I will do everything in my power to protect them from it, and right now, you seem to be the one causing this danger" Alice growled.

"Fine Tink, how about we make a deal. If you can find the bracelet you saw in your vision, then I'll tell you everything that you need to know" Jacob promised.

Alice continued to glare at him, not fully convinced.

"I care about Bella just as much as you do and will also do anything in my power to protect her. You can trust me," Jacob said with his puppy dog eyes. Jasper scoffed.

"I will never trust a mutt" Alice spat, turning on her heel to walk back towards the truck.

"Oh and by the way" Alice said, turning back to face Jacob, "I'm a _vampire_, not a fairy, and if you don't keep up your end of the bargain, I will not hesitate to kick your hairy ass vampire style".

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>The next update will most likely be in February or the last week of January due to exams! I really need to put all of my focus and attention on studying for my exams so please be patient with me and stay tuned!<strong>

**-APAOO**


	14. Unwelcomed Guests

**AN: A big thanks to all of you lovely people that stuck around and continued to review, alert, and favorite this story. This one's for you!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13- Unwelcomed Guests<p>

_Rosalie awoke in an unfamiliar room. So what else was new?_

_This room in particular was small in size, cold in temperature, and smelled faintly of __anesthetics. _

"_Where am I now?" Rosalie thought to herself, tired of constantly being unaware of her surroundings._

_After wiping the sleep from her eyes with the back of her hand, Rosalie did a quick scan of the room. _

_There was a tray of untouched food to her right that didn't look too appealing. Behind the tray was an old, tattered couch with years of grime on it. There were quite a few windows in the room. Only one of them allowed the smallest amount of sunlight to stream into the small space. The rest of them were covered in white blinds so that she couldn't see what was on the other side of them._

_She sighed in relief, finally noticing the small television screen attached to the ceiling above her. The silence around the room was starting to make her uncomfortable. _

_She fumbled around with the remote that was by her tray of food and managed to turn on the television. It was currently on a local news station. They were covering a story on series of recent vicious animal attacks around town. All the victims of these attacks were pronounced dead at the scene. _

"_Animal attacks? Yeah right" Rosalie thought aloud. She knew that these were no ordinary animal attacks. _

_Just then, the door to her room opened and shut quickly. Her head snapped up to the door where she saw a middle-aged woman dressed in blue scrubs. She had a very anxious look on her freckled face. _

"_Good morning, Isabella" the nurse glanced at the tray, " I see you haven't touched your breakfast"._

"_My name is Rosalie" Rosalie muttered, staring at the breakfast distastefully, "Can you tell me how I got here?" _

_The nurse gave her an uneasy look, "My apologies, Rosalie. I came in here to tell you that you have some visitors"._

_The nurse didn't answer her question but Rosalie was sure her visitors would, "Send them in"._

_The nurse stepped out of the room briefly and returned with Leah Clearwater and Jacob Black. They came over to sit on the couch by her bed. They waited for the nurse to leave the room before starting a conversation._

"_How are you doing?" Jacob asked, breaking the silence._

"_As fine as any person would be after waking up in a hospital with no recollection of what happened to them," Rosalie retorted._

_Jacob shot Leah a nervous look before answering the irritable human, "You don't remember?"_

"_No, I don't remember! Somebody tell me how the hell I ended up here right now or I'll-"_

"_Lower your voice, damnit!" Leah barked out, "We're not allowed to be in here. If your doctor comes in and sees us, we'll be kicked out and then you won't get any answers"._

_Rosalie bit her lip to stop herself from snapping back at Leah. There was an uncomfortable silence between the three of them before Jacob filled it with his disheartening words. _

"_We didn't find the bracelet" he sighed._

_Rosalie waited for him to continue. When he didn't continue, she frowned in confusion._

"_We didn't find the bracelet…" Jacob repeated, " Which resulted in you being admitted to a mental hospital and Bella turning into a nomad vampire"._

_Rosalie looked at Jacob in disbelief, "Wait… it's over? We're stuck like this?" Rosalie said, her voice faltering. _

"_Sadly, yes" Jacob continued, "Those animals attacks that they're talking about on the news... the animal is Bella. She was starting to forget who she was. She couldn't cope with having her own thoughts and memories in her head as well as yours. She turned off all of her emotions. That's what you bloodsuckers call nomads, right?" _

"_Yes but why can I still remember who I am?" Rosalie wondered. _

" _I dunno, I guess human memories last longer than vampire ones. Once Bella turned everything off, you were able to tell everyone about the curse and what it did to guys. Everyone thought you were delusional," Jacob continued. _

"_No one believed me? Not even Emmett?" Rosalie asked in disbelief. In a world full of vampires and werewolves, a story about a cursed gem was unbelievable?_

"_I'm not sure but I do know that he stayed behind to find you and stop you from hurting innocent people. He's out looking for you as we speak. Alice and the rest of the bloodsuckers moved to Alaska. Charlie didn't want Edward anywhere near you so your whole clan decided to leave the state. Only Carlisle stayed behind so he could look after you," Jacob concluded._

"_I… what… even when you guys told them what happened, they still didn't believe us? They just left us behind?" Rosalie paused, " You did try to tell them what happened, right?"_

_Leah cut in, "This is your problem, not ours. Were not getting our asses dragged into this mess as well"._

"_You selfish, unsympathetic, fuckers! You're not going to try and help us! After everything, how can you not take responsibility for what you did to us?" Rosalie yelled._

"_Correction, if you guys hadn't been arguing, the switch wouldn't have happened!" Leah shot back, "Jacob didn't know any better! This is no longer his problem!"_

_Carlisle soundlessly glided into the room after hearing all of the commotion._

"_What are you two doing here? Bella's not allowed and visitors at this time. Please see yourselves out," Carlisle demanded, his tone leaving no room for argument. _

"_Wait! You tell Carlisle right now what you did, Jacob! You tell him right now!" Rosalie shouted after the deceitful wolf. _

"_I'm sorry Bella… I'm sorry this happened to you" Jacob said, leaving the room in a hurry with Leah right behind him._

"_You assholes!" _

"_That's enough now, Isabella" Carlisle warned her, "Now lay down and take some deep breaths"._

"_Carlisle, please listen to me, I'm not Bella! Jacob gave us this cursed gem and it made us switch bodies that night out on the porch. Remember the earthquake that no one else felt but us?" Rosalie desperately tried to explain. _

"_Okay, okay. Just lay back for me please," Carlisle asked again in a calm tone._

"_You don't believe me?" Rosalie thought, "Why do you think I would suddenly turn into a nomad? Why would I leave Emmett to become a monster?" Rosalie asked. _

_Carlisle sighed, "Rosalie and Emmett were going through a rough time. Rosalie had to decide if Emmett were really worth putting up with the rest of the family. I guess she decided he wasn't"._

"_No, Carlisle. I would never leave Emmett. Never. It's really me… ask me anything!" _

_Carlisle sighed again and reluctantly asked, "Why were you turned?" _

_He knew this was a touchy subject but he and Rosalie were the only two people in the world who knew what happened to her that night._

_Rosalie suddenly tensed up with pain from the memory. It was a horrible experience. When she went to answer the question, her mind went blank. _

"_Oh god" Rosalie thought, "I can't remember"._

_Rosalie racked her brain for the answer. All she came up with was memories of visiting Charlie during her summers, meeting Jacob and his twin sisters for the first time, building mud pies with Rachel and Rebecca, riding her first bike…_

"_You turned me," Rosalie answered, trying to block out Bella's childhood memories._

"_That's not what I asked you. The question was… why were you turned?" Carlisle repeated. _

"_I- I- I don't remember" Rosalie stuttered, horrified as the realization suddenly slapped her in the face._

"_Look, Bella. I'm going to do my best to get you out of this place but in order for me to help you, you have to cooperate with me. Now please lay down so I can give you your medication" Carlisle urged in a low, steady voice. _

"_No, Carlisle, really it's me! Our thoughts just get jumbled sometimes. That's why Bella turned hers off. She couldn't handle it anymore but I can. Please help us! We're running out of time!" Rosalie begged, losing her patience. _

"_This is all just your imagination sweetheart" Carlisle continued to talk to her in the low calming voice. It was freaking her out. _

_Rosalie tried to make a run for it but Carlisle caught her by the arm easily._

_He then pulled out a thick needle from his white coat and jabbed it into Rosalie's arm, "Shhh… everything is going to be just fine". _

Rosalie screamed and jolted awake inside of Bella's bedroom. Her face was covered in a thin sheet of sweat.

"_Fuck no _" Rosalie thought, "_There is no way I'm letting that happen to me!_"

Rosalie untangled herself from the itchy blanket and rummaged through the drawers of her bedside table. She came up empty. This seemed to have started a chain reaction.

She started taking apart other things around the room until it looked like Bella's bedroom had been flipped upside down.

There was still no sign of the bracelet. She didn't let that stop her though. She moved her destruction over to the bathroom and then to the living room and the kitchen.

Rosalie finally slumped down to the tiled floor of the kitchen in defeat. She buried her face in her hands and groaned. She hated feeling helpless. Was she supposed to just wait around for Bella and Jacob to come up with some sort of plan? They were just as hopeless as she was in this situation.

There were no nomads or newborns coming after them. The only threat was some cheap, pathetic charm bracelet. Her last days were ticking away and she was sitting down on the kitchen floor doing absolutely nothing. She was useless.

She really did not want to end up in one of those mental hospitals like she had in her dream. It was crazy to think that in a few days, her nightmare could become a reality. She could totally forget who she was and what she had become. She would lose her life and her family.

_Emmett_

Pain shot through her body as she thought of losing Emmett. She knew it would break his heart to see his wife turn into a nomad. She would have only two thoughts. It would be the overwhelming thirst for human blood and the need to quench it.

She was losing her mind. That would be obvious to anyone who walked into the Swan's household right now and looked at the state it was in. She didn't even bother with school anymore. She didn't have the strength to face any of the Cullen's. High school didn't matter to her anyways, and not because she'd been through it just about a hundred times. No, it didn't matter to her anymore because Charlie no longer wanted her to go. Not in this state anyways.

Both Bella's parents thought it would be a good idea if she finished up her senior year in Jacksonville because of everything that was going on. They were scared she would resume her zombie days.

Rosalie would definitely be of no help in a completely different state.

She managed to get Charlie to drop the subject but she still knew he felt strongly about the idea. That meant no crazy behavior.

Rosalie picked herself off from the floor and started putting everything back the way she found it. She still kept an eye out for the bracelet.

Maybe she missed it.

* * *

><p>Rosalie just finished making the house look presentable again when she heard the rumble of a motorbike and then shortly after a series of obnoxious knocks on the front door. The person continued knocking until she opened the door.<p>

"_What_" Rosalie growled when she swung open the front door, "Ugh, I should of known it was you".

"Hello to you too" Jacob greeted her. He looked her up and down noticeably before clearing his throat, "It stinks in here".

"Excuse me?" Rosalie asked, raising her perfect eyebrows and placing her hands on her hips defensively.

"I mean vampire stink" Jacob said as he pushed his way forcefully into the house, peering into rooms as he walked down the hall.

"Oh that," Rosalie continued, "My family has been stalking me recently. Well Edward has_". _

"Is that leech bothering you?" Jake asked, "I can take care of him for you".

"Oh please" Rosalie scoffed, "As if I would need your help. Haven't you done enough damage already?"

Jacob wandered off into the kitchen, completely ignoring Rosalie as he grabbed one of Charlie's game beers from the fridge. He sat down at the kitchen table, lifting his muddy boots onto the table.

"Hey mutt, get your dirty boots off of the table, I just cleaned it! Did you ask permission first before you went into the fridge? You're not even old enough to be consuming that" Rosalie nagged.

"Who are you, my mother? _Can it _blondie," Jacob said, before popping open his beer bottle, "Any luck finding that bracelet?"

"Don't you think I would have told you if I found the bracelet or not?" Rosalie snapped.

"Jeez, what the hell Rosalie? Is it your time of month or something?" Jacob laughed.

"_Deep breaths Rosalie, you still need his help no matter how obnoxious he is" _Rosalie told herself_, " God Bella, you sure can pick 'em!" _

"I'm just a little on edge. I had a dream about you which led me to believe that I can't trust you" Rosalie murmured.

"You were dreaming about me?" Jacob asked, a sly grin on his face.

Rosalie snorted, "You wish. It was actually a nightmare. You and Leah completely bailed on us. I was in a mental hospital and Bella was a nomad. It was bad, really fucking bad"

"Leah and I wouldn't bail on you guys. Okay, maybe Leah would, but I wouldn't. I got you guys into this mess and I'm going to try and get you out of it" Jacob promised.

"You better, and soon. Charlie wants to send me to Jacksonville" Rosalie informed him.

Jacob's eyes went wide with panic, "What? No! Why would he do that?"

"Why not? Bella put her dad through hell. He's had enough. It's not official but he wants me to consider going".

"No, I'm not gonna let that happen. That's the last thing we need right now. I'll talk to him. He knows how close Bella and I are. He wouldn't do that. Speaking of Bella, where is she?"

"I was about to ask you the same question. The last time I saw her was that night I came back from Edward's" Rosalie shuddered at the memory, " She's probably still laying low which means we have less eyes now".

"Not necessarily. The little pixie and her cowboy came to the reservation the other day to threaten me. She knows about the bracelet and that it's done something to you and Bella. If she's smart, she'll help us look for it without asking any more stupid questions" Jacob said, flaring up a tiny bit of hope inside of Rosalie.

Rosalie would kill for one of Alice's fortunes right now. She had always been jealous of her sister's powers, seeing as how she didn't have any of her own. Unless you considered beauty as a power… it did have some of its perks.

That was beside the point.

"If Alice can see where the bracelet is in a vision, then we can get out of this mess a whole lot faster," Rosalie said enthusiastically. Her smile faltered when she noticed Jacob's bummed expression.

"What?" She asked.

Jacob took a swig of his beer, "I was trying to be the better man for her but then I fucked everything up. I really thought switching bodies with Cullen was a good idea. I didn't think anyone would get hurt or that anyone would find out. When you guys left Forks, I saw a different side of Bella. Not the zombie one you guys left her in, but a reckless, sexy, loving side of her. It was real and she showed it to me. Only me. She told me things that she could never tell Edward. She told me she loved me and that she wanted me. We were going to run away together. Then tinkerbelle decided to show up with news that Edward was trying to kill himself. God, I wish he had" Jacob rambled.

"You don't mean that, Jacob. Bella was only that way because she missed Edward. She wasn't thinking straight. She only said those things to you because she knew they were what you wanted to hear. She was using you" Rosalie confessed on Bella's behalf, feeling slightly sympathetic for the troubled wolf boy. She managed to push away the feeling.

"No! Shut up!" Jacob slammed his fist down onto the table, "You're lying!"

"I have memories of those days. They're not my memories but I can still see them. She loves you Jacob but not in the way you want her to. Not the way she loves Edward" Rosalie explained.

Jacob suddenly sprung out of his chair towards Rosalie. He trapped her between his body and the kitchen counter. The back of her legs dug painfully into the granite.

"They're not your memories to experience. You're twisting them around. She loves me," Jacob snarled in her face, "I can feel it".

Jacob was close. So close that she could feel his hot breath wafting against her face and could smell the beer on his breath.

He was sort of beautiful. His skin was a flawless russet brown. His eyes boring into hers were a darker, radiant brown. His jet-black hair made his features more striking. Then she got to his body.

"_Oh dear god his body"_ she thought.

It was thick, toned, and muscular. His scent was the perfect mixture of axe cologne and sweat… it was quite heavenly. His body was quivering as he towered over her. She was scared… but not because she thought he would hurt her.

He grabbed her hand forcefully and placed it on his chest, directly over his heart. He then placed his large hand over her breast where her heart would be located.

"We are the exact same species. You wouldn't have to change, suffer, or _die_ for me. You would be safe, loved, and cherished with me," Jacob promised, feeling Rosalie's nipple pebble through her thin tank top underneath his palm. He squeezed it in response.

Rosalie gasped, "Jacob… please, don't".

"Bella" he whispered, leaning down to her ear.

Rosalie titled her head to the side, giving him access. He whispered something in his native language in her ear and then licked the outer shell lightly with his tongue.

"Stay with me forever" He translated, pulling back to look into her eyes.

Jacob then fisted his fingers into Rosalie's tousled brown hair and then smashed his lips to hers. They both moaned at the sensation. His body was naturally a warmer temperature than hers. Her lips felt like they were on fire, sending a pleasant burning sensation throughout the rest of her body.

His tongue found his way into her mouth as they made out. His fingers dragged down through her hair, over her breasts, and then rested on her hips. He then pulled her even closer to his body while simultaneously pushing her further into the counter.

After a few long minutes, he pulled back and released her from his hold. Rosalie's eyes had fluttered closed at some point and when she opened them, reality came crashing down on her. Hard.

She pushed Jacob away from her and swung her fist towards his face. He caught it in time before it made contact with his eye.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!" Rosalie yelled, turning away from him in embarrassment. Her cheeks burned a bright red colour.

That did not just happen. She did not just make out with Jacob Black, the most irritating child on the planet!

_He didn't seem like much of a child when his tongue was halfway down your throat_

Fucking Bella! It was so hard _not _to get mad at this chick. Why did she have to be involved with so many unappealing guys? Where the fuck was she anyways and why did she leave Rosalie to deal with her boy problems?

Jacob was breathing hard. He then made a gagging noise as the realization suddenly hit him, " That did not just happen. That did not just fucking happen!"

"Why did you kiss me?" Rosalie asked in between gargles at the sink.

"It's not my fault you fucking smell, taste, sound, and look exactly like Bella. I was too close to you, it was hard to resist you" Jacob suddenly thought of something, "You didn't fight me until after the kiss. Which means you wanted it just as much as I did".

"Gross, as if. I'd rather make out with a dog," Rosalie said, although it was completely true. She didn't fight him. She wanted him to touch her.

"Well this just proves that Bella's body knows what it wants, even if her mind doesn't just yet," Jacob said.

"You're a pig Jacob Black! Wake the fuck up! Bella does not want you! If you want her affection, forcing yourself on her is not going to help. It's going to be Edward and it always will be Edward" Rosalie yelled in disgust.

Jacob's body was shaking more noticeably now, "I don't know why, but I can't stop thinking about her. Do you think I want to love Bella? Do you think I like the constant rejection?"

Jacob lost his train of thought when the _vampire stink_ from earlier made its way to his nostrils, "Man, it really does stink in here".

"I told you before," Rosalie said, " It's just my family checking up on Bella".

Edward hasn't stopped coming to the house since that night she broke up with him officially. She never actually saw his face but she could always feel him nearby. Whenever she would look out the window, she would see a flash of his silver Volvo when it drove by.

"No, this is something else. I know you Cullen's have this sickly sweet smell that burns my nostrils but this one is different. It's sour and _repulsive_. Someone's been in your house. Stay here, I'm going to go check it out".

There was an abrupt swerving sound followed by a loud revving of an engine outside of the house. Both Rosalie and Jacob ran out onto the front steps to see what all the commotion was about.

They found Edward sitting in the front of his silver Volvo. His eyes were pitch black and his lips were pulled back over his teeth in a snarl.

Edward flew out of his car at vampire speed and had Jacob up against the side of the house by his neck in a matter of seconds.

"If you _ever _put your grubby paws on Bella against her will again!" Edward roared, his hold tightening on Jacob's neck.

Jacob bit down into Edward's arm, piercing the marble skin with his incisors. Edward hissed and pulled back from him, dropping down into a crouch position.

"I didn't touch her against her will. She wanted everything I was giving her. She was practically begging me to get in her pants" Jacob growled, a smug smile on his face.

Edward lunged for him again and threw him down hard into the grass.

"Stop this!" Rosalie screamed, wishing she could do something. Although it wasn't smart to get in the middle of a fight between a vampire and a werewolf.

"What, you're not going to phase into a puppy?" Edward taunted Jacob.

"Fuck you, leech" Jacob spat, throwing him off of his body and jabbing at his stomach with his fist.

"She's mine, Jacob. Just leave us alone," Edward said, returning a punch to his gut.

"Last time I checked, " Jacob grunted, " It was my name she was moaning".

Edward threw Jacob a good five feet into the air, caught him before he landed, and slammed him down into the ground. That was the position Charlie found them in when he pulled up into the driveway. They had failed to hear the police sirens wailing down the quiet street as they fought.

"Hey! Break it up!" Charlie hollered, yanking Edward off of Jacob, "You got the whole neighborhood watching you two fight like wild animals".

Jacob was rolling on the floor in pain. He exaggerated the groans and grunts to make it look like Edward had hurt him a lot more than he actually had.

"Get off of my property right now, Cullen! I never want to see you in this neighborhood ever again!" Charlie yelled. Never had the citizens of Forks seen their Chief look so angry, "You're lucky I don't charge you for trespassing and causing a disturbance".

"Chief Swan, I-" Edward tried to tell him his side of the story but Charlie shot him a look that made him stop mid sentence. If he ever wanted to see Bella again, he had to make the smart decision and walk away.

Edward shot Rosalie a pained look over his shoulder before quickly getting into his Volvo and driving away way over the speed limit.

"In case it wasn't obvious, you're going to Jacksonville to live with you mother. End of discussion!" Charlie said to Rosalie, bending down to help Jacob off of the ground.

The two supernatural beings had drawn a lot of negative attention to not only themselves but also to the chief and his daughter.

Charlie helped Jacob into the house until Jacob said that he could walk all right on his own. Charlie went straight to the telephone to inform Billy of the fight between his son and the Cullen boy with a death wish.

The sound of a window shutting resounded upstairs. Rosalie hadn't opened it at all that day. She quickly ran up the stairs to Bella's bedroom, tripping as she went. Jacob was hot on her heels.

Rosalie ran into her room and gasped, staring wide-eyed at the floor.

Jacob quickly rounded the corner and was hit in the face with that same sour smell from earlier.

Jacob suppressed a gag and covered his nose with the end of his shirt. He stood in front of Rosalie protectively and looked down to where she was seconds before.

There was a note on the floor written in an elegant script. Blood replaced the black ink.

_**I have what you want. The question is, will you give me what I want?**_

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Who is this mystery person? <strong>**What do they have that belongs to them and what do they want in return? I don't know when the next update will be but the more reviews I get, the faster it will arrive.**

**-APAOO**


End file.
